Protect Me
by yaoifan124
Summary: Sequel to Guard Me. Read it first Zoro and Luffy got the life now. No worries, no trouble, no bad guys; or so they think. Why is Luffy scared senseless? Will Zoro figure it out? ZoLu. Rated M for future chapters .
1. Revealing My Job

**Kira: IT'S HERE!!!!!!!**

**Usopp: What's here?**

**Robin: The sequel to Writer-san's story "Guard Me"**

**Usopp: Ooohhhh... okay.**

**Zoro: Where am I?**

**Kira: ZORO!!!!**

**Luffy: -glomps Zoro- Yay!**

**Kira: -pouts- i was going to do that...**

**Robin: -giggling- Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Protect Me**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**(Sequel to Guard Me)**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 1: Revealing My Job**

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

_"I'm desperate for changing,_

_Starving for truth,_

_I'm closer to where I started,_

_I'm chasing after you."_**  
**

**x-x  
**

'It has been a year since that incident. I am so happy that we could all live together. It was rough in the beginning but we pulled through when we found out that the D. Family has its own corporation. Shanks is the President of it now and Robin became his secretary. Robin is a very nice lady, I am glad she came with us. Oh yeah, this maid named Nami, that served me and Robin tea that one day, came with us! She is mean sometimes, especially when it has something to do with money. Oh and Ace and I are the delegates of the D. Corporation. And when Shanks steps down Ace will be the President and I will still be the delegate until Ace steps down.' I shivered at the thought. 'I really rather not be part of it. It involves many gangs and other corporations. Also, they hide me away from the people and tell me I have to introduce myself as just _Luffy_ and not _Monkey D. Luffy_. They said they don't want me to get hurt. I have been through enough pain.' I gasped in air remembering back to the prison. I calmed myself and looked out over the large forest from my balcony. 'Oh yeah, also Shanks, Robin, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Brooke, Sanji, Ace, Zoro, and me live in a mansion. Its _huge_! It belonged to my father, but he has gone missing and no one knows what happened to him. Ace said that our father is selfish, but I beg to differ. I have never meet him, but I have a feeling he is nice. Life has been great over the past year and I don't want anything to change it.'

"Luffy?" I turned to see my older brother standing by the open sliding glass door.

"Nii-chan! How was it? Were they acting all mighty and bussinessy?" He chuckled at my choice of words. I grinned and dashed to him and gave him a tight squeeze.

"It was _horrible_…" He exaggerated horrible out.

"Yeah, their big bakas!" He laughed and then he sighed deeply.

"What's wrong, Nii-chan?" I looked up at him into his dark, sorrowful eyes.

"Oh… it's just… you have to go to a meeting with me tomorrow."

"Huh?!" I pushed away from him and stepped back a couple feet. "I never been to one of those… one of those… things!" I couldn't bring it to myself to say _meeting_. It has become a hateful word in my vocabulary.

"Sorry, Lu." He gave a poignant look. I sighed.

"It's okay, I'll go with you." I walked up to him and gave a hug.

"Thanks Lu…" I felt a grin come along my face.

"But…" He stiffened at my word. I looked up at him with a grin. "You have to take me out to eat afterwards!!" I giggled and he only rolled his eyes at me.

"Alright, you win. We'll eat afterwards. You choice." I hugged him hard.

"Thanks, Nii-chan! You're the best!" He hugged back and then loosened. He knelt to my eye level and gave a concerned look.

"Where did you learn that word?" He looked at me confused.

"What? Nii-chan?" He shook his head. "Baka?"

"Yeah, that one. How did that get into your vocabulary?" He had an eyebrow raised.

"I learned that word from Usopp." I poked him on the nose. "See you later!" I skipped off through my door, while leaving my one confused older brother.

"Saaanjiiii!" I hollered throughout the long hall way and down the circle staircase. "Foooood!" I popped my head in the kitchen. Sanji was just finishing up.

"Oi! Bastard! I told you to wait until I call for you!" He barked at me.

"But Sanji~!" I whined. "I'm huuuungry!" I complained some more. I gave off my irresistible pout. He glared at me then deeply sighed.

"Go get everyone then." He grumbled at me.

"YAY!" I cheered and ran back up the stairs. "DINNERS READY EVERYONE!!! HURRY! HURRY!!" I ran down the hall and turned on my heel when I reached the end and started running the other way. I kept yelling about dinner and before I realized it I was grasped into a strong embrace.

"Mmmm… Strawberry." I giggled at the man's voice that was muffled by my hair.

"Zoro! Foods ready!" I reached my arms up behind me and grabbed his neck. I moved my head backwards so I could see him.

"I know… it's not that hard to hear ya." He kissed me lightly on the nose.

_Click._

Zoro turned his head and growled.

"So cute~!" I turned my head to see Nami standing there, dancing a little. She was a big yaoi-fan girl.

"Damn witch!" Zoro's aura rose to a dark, angry one. I shifted in his arms and got on my tippy-toes and kissed his cheek. His aura went down, the atmosphere lighten, and a blush went over his face.

_Click._

Nami giggled and skipped off ahead. Zoro started to fume again.

"Zoro~!" I whined. He looked down at me. I smiled at him.

"What?!" He asked confused by my sudden smile.

"Nothing! Just want you to know how much I love you!" I grinned and he smiled back at me. His hand moved my hair out of my face and he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Aye, I love ya too." He gave off a sweet, loving smile.

"Hurry!" I grabbed his arm and started to drag him down the hall. "Food!" I could hear him laughing quietly and then he started to tell me to slow down. I only grinned and kept going.

When we got down stairs and into the dining room, it was already lively. Ace was yelling at Usopp for adding such words in my vocabulary. Nami was sitting there pissed off. Brooke laid on the ground with a lump on his head. Chopper was hovering over Brooke to make sure he was okay. Sanji was fawning over the pissed Nami. I couldn't help but laugh at this all. Everyone kept going at what they were going at. I sat at the end of the table, Zoro sat next to me on my right. The surroundings calmed and everyone sat. Usopp sat by Zoro and Chopper sat by him. Ace sat at the other end and on his right was Brooke then Sanji, then Nami. She was on my left.

Dinner began.

I finished my meal quickly and went for seconds. Sanji yelled at me about how no one else, especially his Nami-swan, wasn't going to get anything else. Ace and Zoro took turns yelling at Sanji for yelling at me. Usopp was telling a lie-tail about his battle against possessed food to Chopper. I sat, drinking my juice, watching all of this. How happy it made me.

I was proud of all of them, they had jobs of what they always dreamed of having. I looked to Nami. She worked as a designer for clothes and did blue-prints for buildings. I then looked to Sanji. He had opened his own restaurant and after dinner he was going to head over there to check on things and maybe help a little. Then Brooke. He became a famous musician. His name was known around the world. I gazed upon Ace. He was helping out at the Corporation but also has a job as a cop. Which is where he meet his boyfriend, Smoker. I scrutiny at Chopper. He was learning the art of medicine. Taking the wing under Kaya. Usopp, he started writing books about adventures he came up with randomly. Zoro… my loving boyfriend Zoro. He opened up a dojo down in town. He trains the kids and sometimes lets me help. All their dreams were coming true. They kept striving on to their dreams. Pursuing them one step at a time.

But what about me?

'I don't have a job. Well I do, but no one knows about it. If they did, they would be disappointed at me. I couldn't help but except the offer back then. I had to take the offer. We were broke and didn't know about the D. Corporation yet. Now that I know and we are rich, I can't seem to stop working there. The place I have been working at is called Sweetheart Club. It's hard to explain what kind of club. It's like a host club, but its not for sex; well unless you choose too. And I am certainly not jumping in bed with one of those bastards. All I have to do is make them feel like they are loved. No contact what-so-ever. And if your wondering about my name getting out, it won't. My name there is Spade. It was a random name, don't ask.' I sighed. 'Sometimes it makes me feel ashamed that I work there. That if everyone knew, if Ace knew… or mostly if Zoro knew. They would hate me, kick me out, abandoned me. The thought of them leaving me makes me want to cry.'

"Lu?" I heard Ace call to me and came back to earth. Silence was surrounding me. I realized that my glass fell out of my hand and shattered on the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I was about pick up the broken glass but then Ace spoke again.

"Why are you crying?" I froze and touched my face. Indeed I was crying. Water trailed down my face slowly. I didn't even realize it.

"I… I'm not crying." I said stiffly wiping my face.

"Luffy." Nami spoke quietly. I pushed my chair away from the table and stood, hands on table.

"I will be late for work." I walked out of the dining room. I wiped my face again. I made my way to my room.

I opened my door quickly and closed it. I had at least one more hour before work, but I still needed some time alone before then. I went to my red bed and climbed onto the silky red sheets. I plopped myself down, face in the pillow. I stayed quiet for a long time. I wasn't even thinking, just laying there. A knock came to my door.

"Hey Buddy…" It was Zoro. "Can I come in?" He asked. I made no noise. I heard the door open and close. Then, his heavy footsteps came near my bed. "What's wrong?" His hand started to rub my back.

"Mufhing." (Nothing) I responded to him.

"Hmm? I believe there is something wrong. Look at me." He nudged me. "Please, Luffy." I moved myself onto my back. I had my arm on my head over my eyes. "Luffy…"

"They won't stop…" I sniffled. "I know I promised not to cry ever again, but I just couldn't help it." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up. I grabbed on to his shirt and buried my face into his chest. Calming myself.

"Please tell me what's on your mind…" He paused. "When your ready to talk about it." I nodded. I loved Zoro for that. He let me take my time before telling him what's going on in my head.

"I have to get ready for work." I pulled myself away from him.

I jumped off my bed and made my way to my walk-in closet. I unlocked it with the key on the shelf under my music box, which I will have to re-hide since Zoro saw, and went in. Then shut the door behind me and locked it. I turned on the light and grabbed the bag next to me off the hook, throwing the key into it. I walked down the aisle and looked at my clothes. I went to the very end and picked one of them. It was a kimono that had long sleeves and was very vibrant, colorful; and rich with patterns. The base was red with golden flowers designed into it. The obi was also a rich golden color. I carefully placed it into my bag and grabbed some socks. I usually only wore sandals, but that place's floor air is cold. I went to my shelf full of accessories. I grabbed my flower comb and stuck it in my bag. I zipped the bag up and made my way to the door with the bag on my shoulder. I shut the light off, unlocked my door and when I opened I relocked it. I exited and shut the locked door. I turned and ran into my muscular boyfriend. He gave me a questionable, concerned look.

"What?" I asked him while walking around him. He grabbed me around my waist, stopping me from any kind of movement.

"Where do you work?" He asked. I felt my heart stop.

"What? Haven't I told you before?" He shook his head. His gaze did not look at me.

"No, you always avoid the subject." His voice was stern. His gaze still set on the closet door.

It was true I did, a lot. I quickly got out of his grasp and spun around his hand, gracefully. I made a sprint to my door. Successfully I opened it and ran down the hall. With the bag clinged to my shoulder.

"Luffy! Get back here!" I heard Zoro storming down the hall after me. I held onto the bag straps. I made a quick turn and hurried down the stairs. My feet tapped on the metal, winding staircase. I made it to the bottom and sprinted to through the living room.

"Lu?" I heard Ace.

"Going to work! Bye!" I made a quick, swift movement grabbing my sandals.

"Luffy!" I heard Zoro yell.

I quickened my pace and opened the door and shut it. I ran to my red Toyota Corolla Sedan and hopped in. I threw my bag to the passenger side and locked the doors. I calmed my racing heart. Once calmed, I turned to my arm rest and opened it and pulled out my car keys. The knocking on my window made me jump. I looked to see a very upset Zoro.

"Luffy." His voice was muffled by the glass between us. Even with it muffled his face gave off a sad expression. It stung my heart. I breathed onto the window, making it fog. I wrote I love you. Though the love was a heart. He smiled sadly. His head leaned down on the window. I put my forehead where his is too. I breathed on the window again and pulled away, he did as well. I wrote: See you after work. I smiled and put the keys in the ignition. The engine roared a hum and my music blasted, I turned it down. I looked at him. He was stepped back and stood there. I gave a wave and he did as well. I screeched the tires on the pavement when I put the car in drive.

On my drive I changed my CD and put it on number four. It had one of my favorite songs. _**Caramelldansen **_by DDR. The music started with its happy, joyous beat. After about ten seconds or so the lyrics started to play.

_**Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med**_

_**Armarna upp nu ska ni få se**_

_**Kom igen**_

_**Vem som helst kan vara med**_

That's right it's the Swedish version. Love the original version, don't really care for the English. I began to sing along.

_**Så rör på era fötter**_

_**Oa-a-a**_

_**Och vicka era höfter**_

_**O-la-la-la**_

_**Gör som vi**_

_**Till denna melodi**_

_**Dansa med oss**_

_**Klappa era händer**_

_**Gör som vi gör**_

_**Ta några steg åt vänster**_

_**Lyssna och lär**_

_**Missa inte chansen**_

_**Nu är vi här med**_

_**Caramelldansen**_

_**O-o-oa-oa...**_

When I got half way through the song I appeared up at Sweetheart Club. I pulled up in the back and parked my car. I finished the song and turned the car off. I threw the keys into my bag. I opened the car door and pressed the lock button. The car locked and I got out and shut the door. The light from the club's back porch light made my car glisten. It was recently washed and now every light, even the sun, made it sparkle.

I ignored it and went through the back door. It was quiet; momentarily. The hall was being occupied with janitors and the people who ordered everyone around, to get things ready. The buildings layout was simple. Instead of one big room you could rent your own little room. The hall broke into a little intersection where you were lead to rooms. Going straight from the front door was the first ten rooms before you reached the intersection. Which are rooms: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 36, 37, 38, 39, and 40. When you turned left you got numbers: 6-15. If you go straight without turning left, after the intersection, you get rooms: 16-25. If you turn right you get rooms: 26-35. Near the back door, though, was two extra doors exiting from the hall. They were the dressing rooms.

I walked in two steps and turned left to where my dressing is.

"Spade-baby!" I looked to see Franky, yes the guard Franky, standing by my section. He got out of there and somehow got this place running. "How are you?" He walked up to me and put his huge arm around me and his big hand grabbed my shoulder. We walked to my section. "You have been booked for no one, so you will be accepting anyone who ask, alright?" He squeezed me lightly. I smiled at him.

"Sure, Franky-sama!" Pink touched his cheeks and he hugged me into his broad hard chest.

"Oh, you don't have to say that Spade-baby!" He strangled me in a bear hug and then released me. I only laughed at this. "Now get those fabulous clothes on you. I can't wait to see what your going to wear today!" He cheered me on.

I went into my section and pulled the curtain closed. I set my bag down and opened it. I pulled out my kimono and gently set it on the back of the chair and started to strip my clothes until I was down to my boxers. I took my boxers off and quickly put a pair of briefs on. I was self-conscious about changing here but I forgot to at home and I am surely glad I left some here. They were for emergencies, which this was an emergency. I slid the kimono on and tied the obi on and confirmed the fitting. I twirled in my full body mirror. I smiled in satisfaction. I slipped on my socks and put my sandals back on. I then sat down and brushed my hair. Once done brushing, I leaned over to my bag and pulled out the comb and delicately placed it in my hair. I gave one quick smile of politeness in the mirror and was defiantly satisfied. I got up and opened the curtain to reveal myself to Franky.

"Oh! Spade-baby! You look fantastic and delicious!" He usually gives me that comment or something along those lines. I heard the music was now blaring.

"We got any costumers in yet?" I asked.

"Oh yes! And there is someone who wants you, Spade-baby." I nodded.

"Hey Spade…" I heard a hiss in my ears. I didn't have to turn and know who it was.

"Bell… what do you want?" I turned to Bell, gritting my teeth. He is my host rival.

"Oh just saying hey… Hi Franky-san." He gave a little wave to Franky and walked off.

"Ready, Spade-baby?" I nodded. I walked off to my waiting costumer.

-- -- -- -- --

It was an hour before closing and I just got finished with a customer. Who was now satisfied. I usually got off an hour before closing, so I was off now. I made my way to my dressing room.

"Good work today, Spade-baby! Supa!" Franky was standing by my section, just like earlier before work, doing a weird pose. I giggled.

"Thank you, Franky-sama." He released his pose and put a hand over his eyes and had his sunglasses pushed up by his arm.

"Aw, you don't have to call me that!" He sniffled, his pride was crying with joy.

I stepped in my section and changed. I quickly put it in my bag and left. I said my goodbyes to Franky who gave me another hug and a pride cry when I called him 'Franky-sama' again. I laughed my way out the back door. I turned to my car to see Zoro leaning against it. My heart skipped a beat. I didn't move, I was too shocked.

"Luffy…" Zoro sighed and began walking towards me. "Why didn't you just tell me?" His voice was angry.

"I… I-I…" My voice wouldn't work with me. He came up to me, grabbed me and kissed me passionately. I melted into his kiss. He pulled away and just hugged me. Then pulled me away and looked at me, moving my head, arms, and anywhere else on my body.

"They didn't touch did they?" He sternly said. I let gush of laughter come out. He gave me a confused look.

"No… no!" I laughed out my words. I calmed myself more better. "No, of course not. We have a choice on that and I told them I wasn't going to do all that stuff." I smiled sweetly at him. He sighed in relief.

"Good…" He started mumbling. "I don't want anyone taking your virginity away." I blushed at that a punched his shoulder. He yelped in pain. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"Don't say that out loud!" My face was so many dark shades of red that you would think it was impossible to change that color. I walked to my car digging my keys out of my bag. I unlocked the door and got in. Zoro got in on the passenger side. I sat there for a couple of minutes, then I looked at him. "What are you doing in my car?" I asked with a more possible blush. I was still trying to calm myself.

"I walked here." He pointed out plainly. His arms were crossed and he gave me a point-of-fact look. I gripped the steering wheel then relaxed.

"Don't tell anyone." I whispered.

"I won't… I just wish you would have told me this sooner." I turned on the car and speed off home.

It was quiet, well except the music was on. When we reached home I got out with my bag and went inside to my room. Ace was still sitting on the couch in the living room, only napping this time. I sighed and continued to my room. The house was quiet and dark. I heard Zoro's heavy foot steps behind me. I entered my room and left my door open, knowing he was going to follow. I left my light off, only because I forgot and continued to enter my room. I threw my bag towards my closet. No use hiding it if Zoro already knows and he and Ace are the only one's who come in here. And Ace doesn't snoop through my things.

"How long have you been working there?" Zoro asked after he closed the door behind him. I was changing my clothes where I was in my briefs and I even took those off. Making sure Zoro couldn't see me fully naked. I was even self-conscious around Zoro. I slipped on new boxers and put my sleeping pants on. "Are you going to ignore my question?" I climbed in my bed under the sheets and snuggled my body into the bed. His foot steps came towards my bed. I waited for him to slip under the blanket with me. Which he did. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. He was shirtless now. "How long?" He asked again, kissing my forehead.

"Since I first told everyone I had a job." I explained.

"A year?" I nodded. "So why didn't you tell me?" He murmured.

"I didn't want you or anyone be disappointed in me." I cuddled closer to him and his warmth.

"I wouldn't be disappointed, just… nervous." I moved my head to look at his face, in the dark.

"Why?" I asked confused. He kissed my forehead and spoke.

"Well, what if one of those perverts touch you?" He said with anger behind it.

"I told you that they can't unless I agree they can. Which will never happen." I snuggled close to his chest. "Now get some sleep… I have a… thing tomorrow."

"A thing?" I grunted. "Oh! You mean a meeting…" I merely grunted again at the word. "Why? What for?"

"I don't know… Ace just said that I had too." I yawned deeply.

"Okay." He kissed my head. "Goodnight, Luffy, I love you."

"I love you too, night…" I said sleepily and soon drifted off to sleep in Zoro's arms.

**x-x**

_"I'm falling even more in love with you,_

_Letting go of all I've held onto,_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you."_

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**To be continued...**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

* * *

**Kira: Hehe, you guys like it?!**

**Robin: I did, Writer-san.**

**Vivi: So did I!!! Though... I'm not in it...**

**Kira: Oh! I'm sorry Vivi-chan!! Forgive me!**

**Vivi: It's okay, I'm in your other stories so its okay. -giggles-**

**Kira: Yup! Hehe! -drinks twelveth soda for that day-**

**Robin: That's not healthy... **

**Kira: Nya~! So...?!**

**Vivi: Well... R&R her story...  
**

**Kira: And... i know "What's with the title?" Be quiet i couldn't think of anything, just live with it! Oh and the whole music thing at the end and beginning, don't ask about it either.  
**

**Robin: -giggles- Goodbye, Viewer-san.**

**Kira: Bye everyone! See ya next chappie!  
**


	2. Dinner Date

**Kira: Alright! Sorry for the wait! I had this done already, but! i have been busy!!!**

**Usopp: Busy?**

**Kira: Yes, busy.**

**Chopper: With what?**

**Kira: Stuff! -all cheery-**

**Usopp: Uhhh... Enjoy the fic!**

**Nami: LEMON!!!!!!! -squeal-  
**

* * *

**Protect Me**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**(Sequel to Guard Me)**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 2: Dinner Date**

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"_Forgetting all I'm lacking_

_Completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_You take all of me now…" _

**x-x**

"Ah! Luffy! We'll be late!!!" I heard a shout after the door slammed open revealing an Ace. His clothes were ragged and a total mess. With his hair flattened on one side and poofing out on the other. His face was all worry until he caught me and Zoro still laying in bed, half-awake. With Zoro holding me in his lap. "You! Get off my innocent little brother!!!"

"Nii-chan!" He stopped in his raging tracks as I sat in a cute position. "I need clothes!" I gave my pleading-puppy-eyed look. His eye twitched and he sighed.

"Alright, Lu. I knew you were going to ask! Here!" He threw a pile of clothes at me. "That's what you will wear and it should fit, since Shanks picked it out." He gave a wink. "See ya downstairs in five minutes!!!" With that he left the room with the door slamming.

I got up and Zoro protested and wrapped around my waist in a lazy way. "Zoro~! I got to get up!" I whined and complained. I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Just a bit longer…" He mumbled.

"No! I have five minutes to get dressed! Let go~!" I whined the last line after my total seriousness. I turned in his grasp and looked at him serious. He gave me a stubborn look. We glared at each other for a long time before I switched my face in to puppy-dog mode. He glared for moments longer and then sighed, releasing me from the tight grasp.

"Fine." He mumbled while lazily moving his body to the side.

I dragged my clothes off with me. I started to get dressed into the clothes Ace gave me from Shanks. Once the article of clothing were on I looked in the mirror. It was a black suit that fit around with my curves, making me look more feminine. The under shirt was long sleeved, buttoned-up, and a solid red. With the jacket over it revealing the undershirt at the v-neck and near my hands. My shoulders looked slim and smooth. My legs thin and fit, along with the rest of my body.

"I like it…" Zoro called, lazily, from the bed. He was still laying down, just on his side, with his head propped up on his hand.

"Uh huh… I wanna take it off…" I commented in a whine. I really hated suits. They seem too business-like and stiff.

"Lu! You look great! Now lets go!" Ace quickly swarmed into the room, commented and dragged me out.

"Have fun." Was all Zoro said before I was forcibly sucked away from my personal space.

We had gone so fast that I don't even remember walking down the hall or the stairway. We were now in the car, Ace driving like a maniac. I had shoes on, now, and was striving my hold on the seat belt. Ace was a crazy driver and perfect for cop chases. He was the number one person to do the pursuits. And he always caught them. The car swerved to a stop in front of a office building with a huge title saying "D. Corporation".

"Hurry Lu!" He had my hand in his, dragging me. I only whined and complained about it. He only ignored me and we entered a building. Walking into a luxurious room. He dragged me on to a big double door. He stopped and grabbed my shoulders. "Behave." He simply stated and turned to knock on the door.

-- -- -- -- -- -- After The Meeting

The meeting was finally over and it was just a little past lunch, meaning it was now dinner time. Ace had gotten a call in the middle of the meeting and had to leave to take of it. It was from his other job. When he came back in he had apologized and sat. I couldn't help but feel his gaze was on me the whole time after that call. I would glance but he was looking away. I actually caught him once and his look was apathetic. Like he wanted to tell me sorry. After the meeting I waited until after the guys shook our hands. The last guy left and I walked up to him immediately.

"Explain." I simply stated. Ace's gaze was more saddened, but hopeful.

"Lu… I have to work the night shift… which means…" I exactly knew what he meant.

"You can't take me out to eat?" I asked sort of sad. I was really hoping we would eat out at a restaurant since our cook would never let us have anyone else's cooking.

"Sorry, Lu… But!" His face went to a quick grin. "Turn around to see your new dinner playmate." He glanced over my confused self. I turned to reveal-

"Zoro!" I quickly ran to my lover and hugged him tightly. "Oh… I am so happy to see you!!" I cheered on and on about seeing him.

"Okay, okay, Luffy. Let's get going." He said before I went onto pointless rambles. I just smiled at him and let go to take his hand. We walked outside and there was a limo waiting for us. I could feel a blush coming up.

"Did you?" He nodded. "For me?" He nodded again. "Oh thank you!" I squeezed his hand in mine. He squeezed back. Someone opened the door and we got in.

Zoro knows I have never been in a limo before. It's a big first for me, so I am really excited about this. Time flied in the limo ride. We talked, laughed, and played around until we got there. When we got there, the same person reopened the door to reveal where we were.

"The… The Grand Line Restaurant?!?!" I was in shock and I turned to Zoro. He only smiled at my expression.

"Not me. Ace was going to take you here, until he had the late shift." I felt tears of joy peck at my eyes. 'Thank you, Ace.' I thanked him in my mind. I felt warmth in my hand and looked up to see Zoro smiling down on me. "Lets go to our seats."

We were seated and asked for what drink we wanted. Zoro ordered a fine wine, that I don't remember what the name of it was called. Then, Zoro and I got on a random subject about clothes and then to cars, then back to clothes.

"Why are suits like this?" I asked him, lifting my arm to emphasize my point.

"I don't know, why don't you ask the people who make them?" My eyes shined of a new goal. "Don't even think about." He gave me a glare. I slumped down in my seat.

"Your mean, Zoro~!" I whined while pouting. He smirked at me. "What?!" I asked, still pouting.

"Nothing… just had a good thought." I was going to ask what it was but the waitress came up to us.

"My name is Sakura and I will be your waiter tonight. What can I get you two?" She smiled sweetly, and her pink hair moved with her. Something told me that she really didn't want to be here. Her vibe just gave off a bad presences.

"Luffy?" I snapped out of my gaze on the lady, who was not there anymore. I looked to Zoro and tilted my head. "You okay?" He asked when he got my attention.

"Yeah, just that lady gave off unpleasant vibes." I shivered my body for exaggeration.

"Yeah… I ordered for you. Is that okay?" His face was emotionless. I only nodded. Relief seemed to know overcome his face.

Dinner flew by as well. We got on random subjects. Work, our friends, future goals, a little arguing, and some sweet talking. Well around the time we were about to leave I was a little tipsy, but still sober. Though I had a bit too much wine. Zoro had to help me walk straight sometimes, when I wasn't paying attention and gazing away from my path. Good thing I wasn't driving. I sat on Zoro's lap on the way home, playing with his shirt… somehow.

"Your drunk." Zoro stated on our way up the stairs and down the hall of the mansion.

"Am -hic- not!" I pouted and hiccupped again. He only rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I am telling you…. You are too drunk." He stated again. I whined and gave him a glare.

"I am _perfectly_ fine." I had a straight face on and a serious expression. Then it turned sad and I looked away, to notice we were in my room. "Put me down." I said kind of sad.

"What's wrong?" He sat on the bed with me in his arms. I moved myself so where his legs were in-between mine. I set my head on his shoulder.

"Zoro… I'm ready." I didn't want him to see my face. It was probably so red that I would make strawberries jealous.

"What? Y-you are?" He stuttered out. He pulled me away and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Are… a-are you sure?" I nodded. Zoro has been wanting to since long ago, but I kept putting it off. Until finally he told me he would wait until I was ready. Which is now. I am confident about my choice. I want Zoro and he wants me.

"I'm… s-sure." I stuttered nervously. Of course I was nervous, this would be a first time for me.

"I'm not pressuring you. I said I would wa--"

"I said I was ready… I am confident about that. Just… nervous…" I looked away. My hand was lying on his chest and the other one on his shoulder.

"Okay… I ain't stopping… I don't think I can…" Zoro pointed out warning me. I nodded. "Okay."

He grabbed my face and passionately started kissing me. I couldn't help but have my hands around his neck. One entangled in his hair and the other gripping his shirt. He lifted me and turned us around to where I was on my back laying in the comfort oasis. His hands started to wander to my jacket buttons, unfastening them. We separated for air, but soon kissed again. His hands were already done with my under shirt and he was touching my chest, wandering. He broke the kiss and raised himself to look at me, I guess. He smirked. Then one of his hands glided over my puckered nipple. I gasped and was meet with Zoro's tongue chasing mine. I kissed back roughly, pulling him down. His hand was playing with nipple making me moan in our kiss. He released our kiss and started kissing along my jaw line to my neck. Nipping at the skin. When he got to my neck he started licking and sucking my skin. I moaned out in pleasure.

"Such a beautiful voice." Zoro whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my back. A moan was let out when he nibbled on my earlobe and went back to my neck. After finishing his work at my neck he moved down to my chest and kissed it along the way. We made it to one of my nipples flicked it with my tongue. A little gasp was let out with a low, quiet moan. He lightly blew at it and then started to play with it. Making circles around in a sloppy circular pattern. After down with that one, he moved to the next one, doing the same thing. I was panting a little after that and my pants grew really tight down there. He came back up and kissed me again. Using this to take my jacket and shirt off fully, discarding it to the floor. He started devouring at my neck again. Making moans rumble through my throat. My hands started clawing at his shirt, wanting it off. He complied and took it off, throwing it to the new started pile. He then continued to devour at my neck, while I felt a rough hand move its way along my chest and stomach. Making its way down to my pants. He cupped my erection from above the clothing. My breath hitched when I felt this sensation. I couldn't help it, it felt too damn good.

"M-more… please Zoro…" I pleaded. I needed more, I wanted more. And at this moment I am going to get what I want. There is only one thing I want and that is Zoro.

"My pleasure." He whispered into my ear, lightly blowing in. More shivers went down my back. My pants were slid off of me and discarded to the floor, boxers following. The cold air dancing along my dick was making it twitch slightly. Zoro started to kiss along my body again, until he got down to my dick. He kissed around it and down my inner thigh. He kissed up my leg, lifting it when needed more access. I looked at him with lustful eyes. He smirked against my leg.

"Patience…" He whispered on my leg. He bent it and kissed all the way to my toes. "I want every part of you to be mine." A smile was on his face. Once he was done with that leg he started at my toes on the other leg and started to slowly, and painfully -for me- kissing down my leg. He put the already up leg on his shoulder and slid his hand down it. Stopping right next to my dick. I was surely panting and cursing under my breath. I looked at him desperately. He only smirked. His started to lower down to my much needed attention. He licked up my shaft and quickly, but lightly blew. I moaned deeply. It was too much torture… I was about to come any minute now. He was kissing my shaft repeatedly. I really couldn't take it. Then suddenly I felt wet warmth around my erection. I gasped. My head flew back, back arched, and one of my hands found its way to Zoro's hair. Two hands were roughly planted down on my hips. That didn't stop me, I attempted many times to thrust into his hot savoring mouth. He was bobbing up and down, tongue swirling around it. My panting became more deeper. A twist in my lower stomach told me what was going to happen next.

"Z-zoro! A-ah I'm gon-gonna co-come!" I released my fluid out into Zoro's mouth after my sentence was fully completed. A white screen covered over my eyes gaze and I closed them shut. I let go of his hair and my arms felt limp. I felt his lips collide with mine. I could taste myself inside his mouth. Once my eyes were more focused when I reopened them and looked upon my lily-pad hair lover. His hand caressed my cheek, with a smile on his face. I reached my hands up and pulled him down for a kiss. My tongue fought against Zoro's tongue, he won of course. The kissed released and I felt something entered my mouth. I looked up at him confused

"Suck on them… makes it easier…" He smirked at me. I complied and my hands held his hand as I started to suck on his two fingers. I moved them around my mouth, licking them wet. My tongue swirled around them. I heard a moan leave Zoro's mouth, I looked up at him. I could tell he was getting turned on by this. So I continued with what I was doing. He pulled the fingers out of my mouth after a few more seconds, leaving a trail of saliva lingering between my tongue and his fingers. I groaned out, I was having fun. He smirked and pressed his lips on mine.

"Relax." He whisper on my lips. I didn't know what he meant until some intruded my personal space. My back arched as I gasped. "Relax. Relax." Zoro would kiss my lips and repeat that chanting word between each word. I tried to relax, but it was bothering me. Though I started to get distracted my him sucking on my neck. I felt that his finger was starting feel real good. I started to try and thrust down on his finger. I felt a smirk on his lips as he kissed my neck. The chanting was not going on anymore. I felt his finger start sliding in and out of me. I moaned deeply and my panting was getting more rapid. I grabbed Zoro's shoulders and tried to thrust down on his finger. Then another one was added. I groaned in pain. He started his little chant until he heard my moan and me trying to thrust down. I gripped his shoulders tighter.

"Mo-more… Z-zoro… a-ah.." I panted out those words which he complied too. His fingers were removed. I let out a groan of the lose. I felt movement and saw him get up and strip his pants and go in the nightstand by my bed. He pulled out something, I don't know what. He got back on top of me and set one of my legs on his shoulder.

"You sure…?" He asked. I nodded. "Okay…" He smiled lightly, then kissed my lips. Letting his breath linger over my lips and across my cheeks. Something started to enter me. It was huge. I grabbed his shoulders, tears pecked at my eyes, threatening to stream out.

"A-ah! It's h-huge, Zoro!" I shouted and let out a groan. He didn't move for a bit, before it slid more into me. Tears did slide down my face this time. I yelped in pain. "It h-hurts!" I whined out. His lips smothered mine and he slid deeper in. My hands went to his back and I scratched down. He flinched at the clawing. We released lips and I was still crying from his huge dick entering me. He licked up my salty tears and kissed my closed eyes.

"I'm sorry, Luffy…" He whispered. I relaxed and got use to the feeling, which it felt weird, but also good at the same time. I felt Zoro's body shift then he slammed into me. I groaned at the suddenness then it turned into a pleasurable moan. It felt really good. I wanted more. Sweat was certainly drizzling down my face. It was going down Zoro's making it look really damn hot, especially the sweat lightly gleaming in the light from my nightstand.

"A-ah! Z-zoro, mo-more… ple-please!" He smirked at me and kissed my lips.

"As you wish, my lover." He looked upon me with the same smirk. Playful, but lustful. He slammed into me harder and went to a faster pace, not losing his rhythm. I tried to thrust back into following his rhythm, eventually I got it. He thrusted into making my back arch, throw my head back, and loudly let out a pleasurable moan. My vision went black and I gripped his shoulders. He found the _oh so good _spot.

"T-there! A-ah! A-again!" I pleaded for more. It was taking me into a paradise that I have now just discovered. I felt him sucking on my neck some more. I moaned loudly each time he hit the same spot. After a couple of thrust he grabbed my lonely erection and started to pump me with the same rhythm. My toes were curled really tight together and I clenched his back and scratched it in the process making him grunt. I couldn't help it I was reaching my climax.

"A-ah! ZORO!" I shouted his name and came all over both of our chest and stomachs. He moaned and groaned a bit and thrusted one last time. I felt his cum spill into me.

"Ah! LUFFY!" He shouted my name and it was a pleasure to hear that. He supported himself with his arms. On each side of my head. My arms had fallen to my side and I panted and gasped in some breathes. I was exhausted. He finally fell beside me, with much effort.

"Damn…" I panted out and turned my body to my side and clung to him. His arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hmm?" His chest rumbled with his voice. The sound was mostly muffled by my hair. He kissed my head.

"You wear me out…" I sighed in exhaustedly. He chuckled and kissed my head again.

"You wear me out too." He chuckled, I did as well. It went quiet. "I love you, Luffy." He nuzzled into my hair and pulled me closer.

"I love you too, Zoro!" I chirped out, some how. I nuzzled closer to his chest.

"Good night, buddy…" I sighed in relief and started to drift off to sleep.

"Good night… Zoro…" The black covered everything and I drifted off to sleep. Warm and safe.

**x-x**

"_I'm falling even more in love with you,_

_Letting go of all I've held onto,_

_I'm standing here until you make me move,_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you." _

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**To be continued...**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**

* * *

**

**Nami: -passed out-**

**Kira: I am good! Yay!**

**Usopp: Why are you happy... _SO_ happy?**

**Kira: I have no clue what you're talking about Usopp-kun!**

**Usopp: -shudders- I'm scared.**

**Robin: It's the time of the month...**

**Usopp: I thought girls' were scary, not happy... though she is scary when really happy.**

**Robin: Writer-san is an exception... She's really happy during this time...**

**Kira: Oh, Usopp-kun! Help me go bathing suit shopping! i need one for the summer!**

**Usopp: -nosebleeds- Uhhhh, sure.**

**Kira: -drags Usopp off- See ya later guys! Finish up please, Robin-chan~! -they exit-**

**Robin: -giggles- Review please, Viewer-san, Writer-san will appreciate it... Bye.  
**


	3. Little Blue Box

**Kira: Like it? Usopp thought it looked good on me! What do you think, Guys?**

**AceZoLuUsoSan: -holding in nosebleed-**

**Sanji: You are beautiful, Kira-chwan~! -twirling with hearts-**

**Kira: Hehe, really? Thanks Usopp! -hugs Usopp-**

**Usopp: -faints from nosebleed-**

**Kira: Noooo! Usopp! -sitting on his legs while shaking his body- Don't die!!!**

**Ace: -twitch. twitch- Uhhh... Well enjoy the chapter...  
**

* * *

**Protect Me**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**(Sequel to Guard Me)**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 3: Little Blue Box**

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"_I'm living for the only thing I know,_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go,_

_I don't know what I'm diving into,_

_just hanging by a moment here with you…"_

**x-x**

'It has been very peaceful in the house lately, well except the usual arguments. Me and Zoro hadn't told anyone about our little 'fun' a week ago. Even though people keep asking what happened to his back, oops… So that's right! We haven't told no one for a week and it will stay that way for a long while. Especially if Ace finds out.' A shiver went down my bare back. 'He would murder Zoro for sure.' I sighed and closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly.

My eyes opened slowly with my release of breath. I gazed over the colorful, clattered leaves on the trees and on the ground, from my balcony. I marveled the colors; brown, orange, red, yellow. They were all warm, rich colors. Though red is my favorite out of all of them. I shifted my body and leaned onto the railing. The balcony was my thinking spot. I felt relaxed when out here enjoying the weather. I only wore a pair of dark blue jean shorts, with my red plaid boxers peeking out a bit. I didn't bother to put a shirt on.

The sun was slowly appearing out from the horizon. Making a beautiful art piece with lovely array of hues; purple, red, pink, tangerine, and some yellow. The sun was saying it's hello's to this side of the earth and was making its goodbye's to the other side. It is only fair. Everyone must share the sun, no matter what. I only say that is because Nami always complains the sun disappears to fast. Which is not true, it disappears same time each day. Well until daylight savings comes around.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist and bare skin touch my back. "Your up early…" Zoro's deep voice spoke next to my ear, while his chin rested on my shoulder.

"Couldn't really sleep…" I sighed and relaxed my body even more. He sighed next, but in a more upset kind of way. "Is something wrong?" I asked him. He has been acting weird all week and even before that, but it wasn't as bad.

"No… why ya ask?" He snuggled deeper into my shoulder.

"You have been acting weird all week." I spoke gently. His body stiffened slightly. "What is up?" I asked again. He sighed and let go. I turned to look at him. He stepped back a step.

"I was going to wait a little longer, but I guess I should do it now." I was confused by what he said. I was going to ask, but he started to go down on one knee. He reached into his pocket and held out a little, blue box. "Monkey D. Luffy," He slowly opened the blue box. When fully opened there was a ring with a diamond on the top. "Will you marry me?" I felt tears well up and my heart raced. I grinned widely.

I let my tears flow and I quickly nodded. "Yes, Yes!!! Of course!" I cheered. He got up and I attacked him with a hug. He hugged back. I was so happy, I have never had this much joy in one moment before. I let go and stepped back. He picked up my left hand and slowly slid the ring on my finger. My unoccupied hand was near my face, where I had it on my lips. I was smiling and was still crying with tears of joy. He kissed the ring that now set on my finger. He smiled at me and kissed me.

"I'm so happy…" Zoro spoke quietly and looked into my eyes. I stared at his sea-foam, green eyes. I easily get lost in them. "That's why I have been weird all week I guess you could say. I wanted to set a better setting, that's why it took me a long time." He admitted and his hand scratched the back of his head. I giggled and hugged him.

"It doesn't matter what the setting is… I just love that you asked me. This is the happiest days of my life…" I squeezed him tightly and he squeezed back.

"BREAKFAST!" I heard Sanji yell. I looked behind Zoro and then at him.

"You ready to tell everyone?" I asked him.

"Lets see if they notice the ring first." He winked at me. "And don't forget to show it off." He smiled at me. I grinned and nodded.

We both went to go slip some tank-tops on before exiting the room. When done he grabbed my hand and we made our way to the dining room. Everyone was up and lively. Sanji was setting the rest of the food down. Robin seemed to be joining us this morning. Everyone sat, as well as me and Zoro. Breakfast went by smoothly, no one noticing. Close to the end of breakfast I grabbed my glass, to finish it off. My glass was on my left side, which showed off my left hand. Nami squealed out of nowhere, scaring me and making everyone look at her.

"What is it, Navigator-san?" Robin asked. Nami grabbed my hand and her eyes were twinkling.

"Oh My God! This is gorgeous!" She admired my ring and I couldn't help but blush.

"Swordsman-san, you finally asked Captain-san to marry you?" Everyone was deadpanned by the question.

"EH!?!" Everyone yelled except Zoro, Robin, Nami, and me.

"That's right." Zoro commented. I felt really flustered. All the attention was set on me, I was the rooms attention right this moment.

"Congratulations!" Nami got up and hugged me. She released me and still held my hand. She shook it lightly. "I am going to make you a dress!" She announced proudly, giving me a grin.

"Wait! Wait, huh!?" I looked to Ace who was still shocked. I am truly sure my face was still painted with red. "Why didn't you ask me first, before asking my innocent, little brother!!" Ace had his hands on the table and was shouting at Zoro.

"Oi! It's his decision! And I think he should have had an open mind about it!" Zoro was standing up yelling as well.

"Well! I should have some say in it too!!" Ace exploded.

"Ace-Nii-chan!" I whined. "Please be happy! I want this!" I gave him my puppy-dog-pout-of-doom. He withered underneath the look.

"Yeah! Come on Ace!" Nami boasted on. Ace gave off a sigh.

"Fine, but I ain't telling father." He pointed out. It wasn't really weird for him to call Shanks father. Because he's not really our father or uncle, he just adopted us. I nodded.

"I will." I said bravely there was a knock at the door then I heard it slam open.

"I'M HOME!!!!!" I heard Shanks yell from the doorway.

I smacked my hand against my temple. 'When I said I was going to tell him, I meant later. Not now!' I got up and made my way to the living room. I felt warmth cover my right hand. Zoro was walking with me, holding my hand. We entered the room and Shanks was proceeding to take his shoes off.

"Sorry I haven't been home this week!!!" He apologized with a sweat drop falling from his brow. I took in a deep breath.

"Shanks…" He walked up the step and looked at me. My tone was serious.

He gave me a serious expression. "What is it, Lu?" He asked taking the situation more serious.

"I think you might want to sit down." I told him. He nodded and we walked to the living room. He sat onto the couch. Zoro and I stood, hand in hand. "Father…" He was shocked when I called him that, I have never called him that. "I-I… w-we…" I couldn't find the words. Zoro let go of my hand and put it on my shoulder.

"I'll tell him…." He whispered. Shanks sat patiently. I nodded to Zoro. "Shanks," Zoro turned to Shanks. "I have asked your son for his hand in marriage and would like you to give us permission to let us." He bowed slightly.

Shanks sat there for a second then grinned. "Of course! Oh Lu!" He got up and hugged me. "Your getting married! I'm so happy! My baby boy is finally growing up!" He bear hugged me to death and had comical tears of joy. Though I felt relieved, I didn't expect him to over react like Ace, but I didn't think he would take it this well. "Let me see it!" He let go and I lifted my hand with a blush. "Oh! Beautiful." He moved my hand to look around it. Even though he could just move it with his hand.

"I think we should celebrate! Yohohohoho!" I turned to see everyone in the door way all crowded to see in the living room.

"I agree!" Usopp cheered with Chopper and Brooke.

"I'll make reservations for my restaurant tonight!" Sanji announced. I felt overjoyed, this is the best day of my life.

"Thank you everyone!" I grinned my infamous grin.

"Shanks!" Nami called. Robin and her came up to us. "Me and Robin are going to make him a dress!" I felt a blush go on my face again. Shanks laughed whole-heartedly.

"Of course, ladies! Also help me plan the other stuff, I want your expertise!" The girls giggled and agreed.

"First! We will have to---" Nami was off with a wedding plan. I only shook my head and turned to the others. Ace was leaning against the doorframe with his hand stuck to his forehead. Chopper, Usopp, and Brooke were all cheering and hopping around. Sanji was on the phone calling in at his restaurant making reservations for us. Zoro wrapped around me and gave me a hug.

"Happy, my soon to be bride?" He chuckled at the last word. I blushed and turned to look at him. His hands stayed wrapped around my waist. My hands stretched up around his neck.

"Very!" I smiled happily. He smiled back and leaned down.

"Good." He gave me a short kiss. "I love you." His forehead rested on mine.

"I love you too, bunches!" I grinned widely.

_Click._

"Awww!" We both turned to see Nami holding her camera and waving her body in a happy dance. Robin giggled and Shanks was smiling. I couldn't help but giggle at Zoro's face. He was blushing like crazy. "Kiss again!" Nami shouted joyfully.

"No!" Zoro barked at her. She looked at me with a pleading look. I winked at her. She smirked.

"Zoro~!" I whined at him. He looked at me. I gave him a pout. My pouts always made him feel tempted. He smirked at me.

"Tempting… very tempting." He kissed my nose.

_Click._

"Damn Bitch!" Zoro shouted at the grinning red head. I giggled. I put my hands on Zoro's face. "Huh?" I moved it where he was looking at me; confused. I went up on my tippy-toes and kissed him.

_Click._

Nami giggled. Zoro was going to pull away, but I wouldn't let him. He complied and tightened me closer to him. He kissed back sort of angry, but at Nami. I smiled in the kiss and he smiled back. We released.

"That was adorable!" I looked to see everyone was watching. I blushed really, really red. Everyone laughed.

"Oi! I'm on the phone!" Sanji yelled over the roar of laughter.

"His face is so red that he's making cherries jealous though!" Usopp pointed at me and was rolling on the floor laughing. Sanji looked at me and chuckled with a smile.

"I guess your right. He's also making the tomatoes jealous." I felt embarrassed and I gripped Zoro's shirt and shoved my face into his chest.

"Oi! Stop that!" Zoro growled at everyone. Everyone stopped laughing.

"It's okay Zoro!" I looked up at him. "I'm just really happy! Usopp! Chopper! Brooke! Lets go play!" I announced and before Zoro released me he kissed my temple.

"Have fun." He whispered I nodded. I ran off to go play with my three, lively friends.

-- -- -- Four Days Later…

Time flew by as I was playing with Usopp and his new inventions. And, knowing me, I started to get hungry, so I told him I would go see if Sanji was almost done with dinner. I snuck around the corner of the stair case and made my way to the kitchen. I was almost near the door and was going to bust in, but I heard talking. So I tipped-toe near the cracked opening.

"Well what should I do?" I heard Sanji ask someone.

"Just tell him you like him… I'm sure he likes you too." 'Zoro? Why is Zoro having a friendly conversation with Sanji?' I crept closer to the door and crouched next to it; leaning my body a little closer to the door to peek in. Zoro was sitting on one of the islands stool drinking some sake. Sanji was in the process of making dinner.

"How do you know? I could just admit it and he would probably think I'm weird!" Sanji waved his hands in the air slightly. He relaxed and sighed. His body shifted to next to the stove and leaned against the counter. He slowly took a drag of his cigarette.

"Well, that is a risk… I just told Luffy out of nowhere… well actually it was an awkward moment but still… just wait for the right moment." Zoro took a swig of his sake.

"I guess your right…" Sanji took another drag. "I will just wait for the right moment…" He mumbled to no one really. "So how exactly did you tell him?"

Zoro chuckled slightly. "That my friend… is something I can not speak of…" He then sighed. Sanji gave him a confused look.

"Why's that?" Sanji asked curiously, before he turned to the stove and started stirring the soup again.

"Well… it brings a good memory, but also follows with bad memories…. That is why." Zoro gulped down some more of his alcohol and wiped his mouth. "Lets just say… I saved him from drowning and just happen to get him alone, away from that shitty bastard." He pounded his fist into the counter making me flinch and fall on my butt with a small, quiet thud.

"Did you hear that?" I heard Sanji. I was panting, having the painful memories flash in front of my eyes. My arms were shaking and my eyes were shoot open. And I had to cover my mouth, to hush my pants.

"I'll check." Zoro whispered. I quickly got up and made a break for the stairs. I heard the door creak open. I round the corner and stood there, covering my mouth. "No one's out here." Zoro spoke quietly. The door creak closed. I slumped to the floor and took in gulps of air.

"Luffy? What's wrong?" I looked up to see Nami standing with Robin on the stairs, coming down. "Are you okay?" Nami scattered down the stairs quickly. Her hand went to my head. "Oh my… he has a fever!" I shook her hand off and got up and walked away. Gripping my shirt that was right above my heart.

"Captain-san?" I heard Robin call after in questioning voice. I kept walking on.

"Luffy, stop. Your sick." I felt panicked and I heard footsteps after me. I freaked and started to break out into a run. "Luffy!" Nami screamed, not in anger but in worry. I ran through the living room.

"Lu?!" I heard Shanks and Ace yell. I stumbled around the next corner going to the stairs on the other side of the house.

"Catch him!" Nami yelled after me.

I scurried up the stairs and ran for Zoro's bedroom. I was panting hard and my vision was getting blurry. I didn't know how long I have been this sick. I knew I was, but thought it would go away in a couple days. I hurried to his room. Yells and shouts of my name and other things about me were heard throughout the house. I reached the door and pried it open and closed it behind me. I ran towards his closet, knocking over some stuff on my way. My head was spinning and it hurt like hell. I quickly went in it and closed it behind me. I stumbled down onto the floor and laid there. The floor was cold and felt too good to move. I closed my eyes and tried to catch my breaths. The voices from outside of the closet walls were drowning out and I couldn't hear them well. It went quiet, or so I thought. I felt someone shake my body slightly. My eyes opened dazed.

"Hey, buddy… Are you alright?" A blur of green was smeared in my vision, so I thought it was most likely Zoro.

"Z-zoro?" I asked tiredly. He sighed in relief and I felt his cold hand touch my visible cheek. "cold…" I whispered to myself mostly.

"I'm moving ya okay?" I weakly nodded as he started to move me. I was picked and he pulled me against his chest. My chest resting against his, arms flung over his shoulders as I wrapped around his neck. My legs weakly went around his waist and he held me with one hand under my butt and the other rubbing my back. He began to walk out of the dark, cold room.

I heard someone, but not sure. My heart was pounding in my ears and the blood rushing in and clogging them. I felt Zoro's jaw moved, as in he was probably replying to them. His chest rumbled as he spoke. I laid still while feeling him sway his way away from whatever, or whoever, it was. I tried to push all the bad memories to a closet in the back of my head. They were flashing before my closed eyes.

"Z-zoro…" I spoke with a hoarse voice through chapped lips. I sounded like I was in pain.

"It's okay, Buddy." I barely made out those words. "Kaya… look… you…" I strained to hear the whole sentence. I shook my head.

"I… can't hear you…" I spoke again and the hoarse voice was also sounding tired. I felt him nod and hold me tighter. His breath lingered on my neck as he laid a kiss on the bare skin. His lips were still on my skin but not on it.

"I love you…" Those words weren't heard but felt as he talked on my skin. I smiled and whispered back.

"I love you too…" He started to rub my back once again. I felt him go up and down then he moved my legs down. I just let him control my body however he wanted to lay me. I felt the sudden stillness and a hand go on my head. There was more talking that I couldn't really understand clearly, so I gave up and tried to sleep. Which I soon did fall asleep; deep asleep.

-- -- -- --

'We figured out I was sick because one of Sanji's chiefs messed up and added a spice that wasn't suppose to go in there. The thing was it was Nami's dish and I just happen steal her food. Lucky her, unlucky me.' I sighed as I peered over the view, liking every bit of it. 'It's been three days before I fully recovered. Took a day to find out what was wrong with me. A day for the medicine to fully kick in and another day of me sleeping. It wasn't all bad. Zoro was with me most of the time. Ace would take a day off and watch me when Zoro had to go to the dojo. Usopp would draw me pictures that I really did admire and are now on my wall.' I grinned at the picture where we are all pirates and we are on a small ship with a goat on the front. 'I'm sitting on the goat head and punching the air. Usopp, Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Robin, and Chopper are on the ship. Brooke got jealous that he wasn't on it, but Usopp made it up to him. By making a scene where Brooke is playing the piano and the others are dancing around.' I lost track of my thoughts as I sighed out.

"Nya~! I miss Zoro~!" I slumped over the railing after my loud whine. Zoro had to go to the dojo to teach his afternoon class. I gazed over the field of trees and leaves. I propped my body up on the railing and stood. Hands spread open as if I was going to take flight off into the sky.

"Lu?" I jumped out of my skin and slipped on the railing.

"AH!" I slipped down to only be caught by my older brother. "Ace-Nii-chan!" I shouted up at him while he was gripping my arm. I grabbed his arm and he helped me up.

"You idiot!" He smacked me on the back of the head.

"Itte!" I grabbed the back of my head and whined. "That hurt, Ace-Nii-chan!" I gave him a puppy pout. He sighed and came over to wrap his arms around me and kissed my head.

"Sorry, Lu." He whispered with eyes closed. We stayed like this and I was hugging him back.

"What's wrong, Ace-Nii-chan?" I hugged him tightly.

"Nothing… just worried I guess you could say." I stayed quiet for him to go on. He sighed and seemed to be hesitating. "It's nothing… don't worry about it…" He hugged me tighter and had his head laying on mine.

"Now I'm defiantly going to be worried. Is it Smoker?" I asked he just shook his head. "Oh! You are nervous about me getting married!" I pulled back, hands on his chest. His face was upset then seem to fight up a smile.

"Yeah… you caught me." He whispered.

"I knew it!" I cheered on as if I won a difficult game and was going to get a big prize. He chuckled.

"Time for dinner." He spoke and moved my hair behind my ear. I smiled and nodded.

"Let's go!" I get out of his hug and grab his hand and dragged him downstairs for dinner.

**x-x**

"_There's nothing else to lose,_

_Nothing left to find,_

_There's nothing in the world,_

_That could change my mind,_

_There is nothing else……_

_There is nothing else…"_

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**To be continued...**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**

* * *

**

**Kira: Hehe.**

**Usopp: Shut up!**

**Kira: Usopp likes me~!**

**Usopp: Do not!**

**Robin: You look nice, Writer-san.**

**Kira: Yes you do! And thank you, Robin-chan.**

**Usopp: No!**

**Kira: Yes!**

**Robin: Hmmmm... -pulls string on Kira's bathing suit top-**

**Kira: -blush and holds bathing suit back- Robin-chan!**

**Robin: -giggles- At least we know that Longnose-kun does.**

**Usopp's soul: Nyu~! -leaving Usopp's body-**

**Kira: Nooo!!! Don't die! -sitting on him again, shaking him-**

**Robin: R&R, Viewer-san.**


	4. The Big Day

**Kira: Nya~! I forgot about this one! Sorry! It was done i just forgot... **

**Usopp: You forgot?**

**Kira: heh heh... yeah sort of**

**Usopp: -sweatdrop- go figure.**

**Kira: Oh shizz nitz! i got to go i have to work on another chapter on a different story!**

**Usopp: Shizz nitz?**

**Kira: What?**

**Usopp: Nevermind... Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Protect Me**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**_(Sequel to Guard Me)_**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 4: The Big Day**

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

_"I'm desperate for changing,_

_Starving for truth,_

_I'm closer to where I started,_

_I'm chasing after you."_

**x-x**

"Thank you for taking care of that…" I looked at Zoro happily. He had just covered for me the reason why I didn't feel like walking all day. I blame him though. I sat on the edge of our bed and he was standing before me.

"Anything for my beautiful, soon to be wife." Zoro whispered. I furrowed my eye brows.

"You just had to go there!" I spoke angrily. He smirked and chuckled.

"Well you are… and proud that you are _my_ beautiful, soon to be wife." That kind of made my heart melt. I was having a bad day, but he always cheers me up.

"Zoro…" I blushed and looked away.

"What is it?" He asked, sort of concerned.

"Can we… ya know…" I stuttered my words to try and ask, but I was way beyond nervous. I caught a glimpse of his face. He was smirking devilishly.

"Oh… someone is greedy, aren't we?" He kissed my neck.

"Am not!" I pouted. "I change my mind!" I turned around on the bed and crossed my arms and legs.

"Aw, Luffy! Come on… you know I was joking!" He whined and had his arms around me. He knew I hated being called greedy. That word seemed to remind me what happened back then at the prison. Which still gave me shivers.

"I'm not in the mood anymore! Hmph!" I stuck my nose into the air. I was probably being moody, but he should know better.

"I can get ya in the mood." Zoro started to kiss along the back of my neck. Which felt good, but I wasn't going to be dragged into the pleasure. I didn't respond to the attention he was giving me. Zoro stopped and sighed. "Are you sure the greedy thing is the only thing on your mind?"

My body tensed. 'There is actually something else on my mind -for a month now- but I thought I covered it up good.' He sighed again and climbed onto the bed. I saw him lean against the headboard. He motioned me to join him. I did. I crawled over to him and laid on his chest. He started rubbing my back in circular motions.

"What's on your mind, buddy?" He whispered, then kissed my head.

"Well, I can't sleep…" I admitted while gripping his shirt slightly.

"Why's that?" He asked calmly with his mother hen voice. He was the mother hen of this house. The household would come to him in a time of need. I have actually seen Sanji even talk to him not too long ago, maybe two weeks ago. They were actually talking and not arguing, but they wouldn't admit they ever had a nice discussion.

"Well… it's just… I don't want too…" I said. I didn't want to tell him I was having nightmares. He usually won't ever let me out of his sight when I sleep then. Sometimes he sleeps in his room, but if he knew about the nightmares he would refuse to sleep in his room and instead sleep in here and most times we need our space. So, that would be bad. "It's nothing really… probably just nervous about tomorrow!" I used my wedding tomorrow as an excuse. Half of me not sleeping is because of my wedding and my nightmares. Though he just needs to only know about one of them.

"You sure?" He asked with concern in his voice. I got up and gave him a grin, but a fake one.

"Mh! I'm sure!" He looked at me then smiled.

"Alright… you ready for bed?" He ruffled my hair and I giggled.

"Ah! I'm ready for bed!!!" I laid back on his chest and snuggled into him.

"Goodnight, my soon to be bride." I giggled and sighed in pleasure.

"Goodnight… Zoro…"

-- -- -- --

"Did you not sleep last night?!" Nami was pulling on my face and looked frustrated.

"I did… actually." I told her with a finger on my lip. She sighed.

"Then why is there-… never mind! Robin, we'll have to use make-up…. Did you bring the emergency make-up kit?" Robin merely nodded to Nami's question.

"I did, Navigator-san." Robin handed Nami the bag, that I guess was full of make-up. "Here you are."

"Thank you! Can you go get into your dress and fetch his dress." I blushed at the thought it was _my_ dress. "Aw, you look so cute when you blush!" She squealed and did a happy dance. I pouted. "Okay, okay. I'm clam now. Please relax your face."

Nami would dip a big brush type of thing in some powder looking stuff and told me to close my eyes. I did and felt the bristles from the brush tickle my cheeks and all over my face. She stopped that and I opened my eyes, she was now holding a hair brush. She started brushing my hair, grooming it to her perfection. Nami is mainly doing this because she is my first bridesmaid. She squeezed me to death when I asked her and Zoro was shocked that I asked her. Robin throws flowers and Sanji will follow with the rings. Zoro won't admit he actually wanted Sanji to be his first man. Zoro asked Sanji and Sanji was glad too, but they both didn't tell anyone that Zoro actually asked Sanji. So they just say I asked Sanji. I just went along with it. I sighed and rolled my eyes at them arguing even more after that all happened. If your wondering why not Ace, because Ace refused and instead he was going to sit in the crowd with his boyfriend. Who I still haven't seen before.

"There! Done! Now just have to put your dress on!" I looked into the full body mirror and blushed. My hair was sleeked back with a headband. A bobby pin, with a red flower in it, was holding my bangs to the side. The veil was attached to the head band. My make-up didn't cover my scar, she seemed to make sure that showed, since she wanted to make it look like I didn't have any on.

"Here it is, Navigator-san." I look to Robin to see her in her bridesmaid dress. It was… wow. The dress was a silver type of color, that cut to her knees and was a silky type of cloth. It fit her curves and her big chest, making it show out more. The dress straps wrapped around her neck and when going down to her front was in a low V. The back -I saw as she turned to go sit on a little sofa- was crossed, which showed most of her back, and went down to her hips.

"Come on, Luffy! I'll help you into your dress." Nami spoke me out of my thoughts. She helped me shimmy on the dress Robin and her made for me. Which I can't believe I have to wear a dress. But everyone insisted I did since I was asked and I was the more girly type. Once the dress was all the way on, Nami laced the back up and tightened it. "Perfect! Now twirl and look at yourself!"

I twirled slowly to look at the mirror. "Oh my…" I looked into the mirror breathless. I looked like me, but more girly. Besides that, I looked really nice. Or beautiful as Nami and Robin are putting it. The fitted with my girlish curves, it was satin type, I think since Nami said it was. Anyways, it was strapless, which I don't know why, I don't have anything to hold it up, but the lacing in the back made it stay in place. The train behind me wasn't very long, no one was going to hold it for me. The dress was tight around my upper body but then flowed out when reaching my waist line.

"Almost forgot!" Nami yelled and grabbed something. "Hold your dress and stick a leg out." I did what she said. She slid on a band looking thing.

"What's that?" I asked curiously as she slid it up to my thigh. She winked at me and raised her hand up and showed one finger.

"A garter, silly!" She giggled and so did Robin. I was confused and was going to ask but then-

"You look gorgeous!" I look up to see Shanks standing in the door way in his tux. I blushed at his comment. "You girls did a great job!" Nami and Robin giggled.

"Dad~! That's embarrassing, don't say that!" I still blushed at his comment.

"But Lu~! You do!" Shanks whined and pouted. I giggled. "I am so happy your getting married!" He grabbed my hands and shook them lightly. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Me too…" He smiled back at me.

"Bride comes out in five minutes!" Someone had called while knocking on the other side of the door.

"Alright! Luffy come on, you too Shanks!" Nami made a shooing motion with her hands. Shanks and me walked out and he had his arm hooked with mine. Nami and Robin were ahead of us. They both had to walk with someone. Nami was going to walk with Sanji and Robin was walking with Franky. Yes I invited Franky, only because he begged me a lot. Robin had no problem walking with him. They joined up with them and Robin walked out with Franky. Before Nami walked out she told me. "Count to five then walk out after me." Then she walked out.

"Calm down…" Shanks whispered to me. I was nervous yes, but when I got to five I was even more nervous. I slowly walked into the room with Shanks hooked around my arm. I went barefoot to make it easier for me. When we entered the room was a calm setting. The music being played on the piano, softly. White flowers of different kinds were on the end rows of the chairs. White-ish, pink-ish flower petals laid delicately on the ground. Everyone was standing and looking at me with awe. Ace was in the first row holding hands with a tall man. He had smoke-grey hair, which didn't look bad on him. Well built chest. Seemed nice, but also seems a bit mean. The rest of the crowd was made up of our family and people we each worked with and had no problem with gay marriage or stuff like that. Then I looked up at the area where I am suppose to stand with Zoro. When I saw Zoro I was stunned. He was wearing a black tux that was hiding a green shirt underneath, since you could see it from the top. His hair was smoothed out, but still looked the same. His lips were curled up into a sweet, light smile that you rarely see from him, unless your me. His eyes were showing calmness and reassurances. I felt a light blush come across my face as I had to remember that I was actually vowing with him. Which makes me so happy that I just want to run up to him and give him a hug. Once reaching my destination he spoke in a whisper,

"You look beautiful." I felt a blush go over my face. We turned to the preacher and he began. The man spoke, we repeated some words. We slid the rings on each others fingers and then it came to the last two sentences.

"I now announce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." I felt a pout come on. Zoro was smirking. He leaned down and gave me a kiss as I kissed back, though still a little mad that he made sure the preacher said wife and bride. While we kissed everyone cheered. We released and I had a blush on my face.

"I can't believe you made him say wife and bride." I mumbled a whisper to him. He only grinned and kissed me again.

"Well you _are_ my beautiful wife." I gave him a pout.

"Luffy! Throw the bouquet!" Nami yelled. I nodded and turned around. I closed my eyes and threw it behind me. Everyone gasped and cheered, I looked behind me to see who. I giggled at who caught it. It was caught by my older brother Ace. He stood there blushing really red while his boyfriend was laughing and giving him a hug. I giggled more at this and Ace stuck his tongue out at me. I only stuck my tongue back out at him. Zoro wrapped his arm around me.

"Cake?" He asked me in a low whisper.

"Cake!" I yelled loudly. Everyone just laughed as I had my hand over my mouth and was covered with a blush.

We ate the cake Sanji made. Which was a marble cake. Everyone watched as me and Zoro were going to feed each other cake. I didn't pick up my fork instead I picked it with my hand and stuffed in his face. I laughed loudly as he seemed pissed.

"Your so getting it now." He took his cake and shoved it in my face. I pouted and then grinned at his grinning face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and went on my tippy-toes and licked some of the cake off his face. There was flashing lights of cameras and a song called "Hanging By A Moment" by Lifehouse was playing. I heard some girls squealing over the crowds awes. One was noticeable and it was Nami's squeals. My blushing, husband Zoro was smiling at me. He leaned down and licked some cake off my face as well. I giggled and had a light blush on my face. Then it was time to go dance.

Nami and Robin dragged me off to the dressing room and made me put on an after gown. Which was also a dress type of thing. It was short, that went past my knees though, and was red with golden swirls. It flowed and swayed with my movements. There was some fabric beneath the top layer dress making it poof out. There was straps this time, but thin ones. I walked out of the dressing room and walked to the dancing hall. Nami walked ahead and Robin stood next to me. Nami went into the room, I stopped.

"What is it, Captain-san?" Robin stopped and asked me. I sighed and looked at the floor while my hand gripped the dress.

"I don't know how to dance…" I mumbled under my breath. She crouched down to my level and set her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her.

"Don't worry, Captain-san. Just let the music flow through you… okay? And anyways, Zoro has to lead." She giggled at the last part. I smiled and nodded.

"I'll try!" She stuck out her hand and I grabbed it. "Let's go!" We walked in and everyone was looking at us, or actually, me. Everyone cheered and my face redden. Zoro walked up to me and held his hand out like a gentlemen.

"Would you like to dance?" I gulped and then took his hand. He pulled me through the crowd and walked me to the middle of the dance floor.

"Wait now!" Nami walked up with Sanji following behind with a chair. "Zoro has to take the garter off!" Zoro smacked his forehead.

"That's what I forgot… I knew I was forgetting something." Zoro spoke. I was confused. What does the chair have to be here?

"Sit down, please, Luffy." I followed what Nami said and sat. "Okay Zoro, go ahead." She insisted with a smirk.

"Alright." Zoro lifted my dress and I blushed. His head went under my dress and I felt his nose hit my leg above the garter thing. It started to slid. I sat with hands gripping the seat. A blush covering from one ear to the other. Then his head appeared and he lifted my leg and slid the rest of the garter off with his mouth. His mouth?! Why with his mouth? He could have taken it off with his hands! Once he slipped all the way off and off my bare foot, he looked at me and smirked. He took the garter out of his mouth with his hand and put it in his pocket. "Enjoy yourself?" He looked at me with a smirk. He got up and got me on my feet while Sanji took the chair away with a happy Nami.

"I didn't know what you were doing!" I said with a whisper through my teeth. He chuckled and his hands grabbed my waist as I automatically put my hands on his shoulders.

"That's how you take the groom takes the bride's garter off. With his mouth." He smirked. A song came on. A slow one called "Ihmisten Edessa" by Jenni Vartiainen. Which I picked out.

"Well, I didn't know… I started to freak out… I didn't know what you were doing!" I repeated myself on the last sentence. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Sorry, Honey…" He laid his forehead against mine, eyes closed. Our bodies swayed with the music. Letting the music take over. I shifted my eyes to see more people coming out to dance. Franky and Robin danced, Nami danced with little Chopper. Sanji was walking up to Usopp… wait Usopp?

"Zoro… does Sanji like Usopp?" Zoro opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Who do you know?" He asked.

"Well, I kind of guessed since he is talking to him." I signaled Zoro in on the two standing there. Usopp blushing and Sanji holding his hands up.

"Well, I'll be damned… he actually is telling him." I knew what he meant. He was talking to himself mostly about the time him and Sanji talked that one day in the kitchen about two months ago. He looked back at me. I was already staring at him; lost. He looked at me and smirked.

"Lost?" He asked as he let go of me and twirled me and brought me back. It was a sudden movement that I got a bit dizzy. I calmed myself and looked at him again; becoming lost in his eyes. "Guess what."

"Hmm?" I asked him and shook my head slightly after I caught myself staring again.

"I can't wait for our honeymoon…" He whispered. I pouted, he said that on purpose.

"Where are we going?" He shook his head and before I could ask someone tapped on his shoulder and we both looked.

"May I cut in?" It was Shanks. Zoro nodded and handed my hand over to Shanks. "Interesting song you picked, Lu." He said as we started to sway to the music. I nodded and smiled at him.

Everyone had a blast. Laughing, talking, some arguing -Sanji and Zoro- and some pounding -by Nami-. The dancing was fun too. I danced with everyone, even some people I didn't even know, but worked with my friends. At a certain point, people started to gather at the front of the building.

"What's going on?" I asked Zoro. He was holding my hand grinning.

"Waiting for us to go out there." He answered simply.

"Why?" I asked him with suspicion. Then suddenly he picked me up bridal-style and started to walk out the door. "Where are we going?" I asked while pouting. I was left out of the loop-hole here.

"You'll see!" He carried me outside and everyone was cheering, rice was being thrown in front and behind us, but not on us. Thankfully. I was still wearing a dress and I rather not have rice going down my dress. We- he walked down the steps and towards the waiting car that had writing on it. He set me in the car and climbed in as well.

"Buckle up newlyweds!" I looked our driver who spoke. It was Franky.

"Franky-sama!" I called as I sat at the edge of the seat. He did comical tears.

"Oh Spade-baby! You still do it even not at work!" Franky whined out and started to drive off.

"Spade-baby?" Zoro looked at me curiously.

"That's my work name, dear." I rolled my eyes at him. He smirked then dug into one of his pockets pulling out a cloth. He leaned towards me and wrapped it around my eyes. "Oi! I can't see!" I told him as I tried to get the cloth off.

"No, no. It's a surprise on where we're going! Keep it on, please?" I sighed and crossed my arms to pout.

"Fine." I grunted out, he chuckled and I felt him pull me down and hold me.

"I love you…" He said as I felt him kiss my head.

"Uh huh…" I said with a pouting voice. He kissed down my forehead, down my cheek and to my lips, but didn't kiss. He stopped and breathed lightly. He stayed like that, like he was waiting. I figured out what he was waiting for. "I love you too." I whispered and he kissed me with a smile on his lips.

**x-x**

_"I'm falling even more in love with you,_

_Letting go of all I've held onto,_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you."_

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**To be continued...**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**

* * *

**

**Kira: -crying-**

**Robin: What's wrong Writer-san?**

**Kira: Gaara-chan's moving!!!!**

**Robin: Who?**

**Kira: My friend! She has to move to Texas! I'm gonna miss her~!**

**Robin: I'm sorry, Writer-san.**

**Kira: She calls me Kiba-chan and-and-and WAAAAAAHH!!!!!**

**Robin: ... Longnose-kun!**

**Usopp: huh- holy shit?! Why is she crying?**

**Robin: Her friend is moving...**

**Usopp: oh... -goes to Kira and hugs her- It's okay...**

**Kira: -crying and hugs back- She's gone~! She's leaving and going to be gone forever!**

**Usopp: Robin? Can you ... uh, finish up.**

**Robin: Sure, Longnose-kun. Review, Writer-san's chapter... i think she would really like that. Bye.**


	5. Honeymoon

**Usopp: You seem chipper.**

**Kira: Yup! I am so glad i can talk to Gaara-chan! We talk on youtube email, for now.**

**Usopp: i see....**

**Kira: Thank you for comforting me, Usopp-kun! -huggles Usopp-**

**Usopp: O-Oi!**

**Kira: Enjoy the chappie!  
**

* * *

**Protect Me**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**(Sequel to Guard Me)**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 5: Honeymoon**

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"_I'm living for the only thing I know,_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go,_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into,_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you."_

**x-x**

"No hints?" I asked curiously as I was being directed by my husband, Zoro.

"No hints." He answered while still dragging me somewhere. "Almost there!" I smelt salt water. Like the sea or something like that. I also heard waves crashing. "Alright." He went behind me and pulled the blindfold off. "What ya think?" I looked amazed. There was a little beach house, surrounded by palm trees and the sea. I grinned at this and turned to him.

"How did you know I wanted to go to the beach?!" I asked with excitement as I hugged him. He laughed.

"Well, I remember your brother mentioning… and Shanks also said something about it." He scratched the back off his head and tried to look innocent.

"Oh thank you!" I hugged him tighter. "This is the best!!"

"Anything for you…" he hugged back. "Now lets go check out the beach house." He grabbed my hand and I nodded.

"Let's go!" I announced proudly. I started to drag him towards the house.

-- -- -- --

"You sure? Isn't it going to be cold?" I asked while Zoro held out our swim trunks.

"Luffy, it is the beach… The water may be a bit chilly. Anyways, its still fall so its still hot." I moved my legs back and forth making them hit the bed when coming down. I sighed.

"Okay… I guess we can go swim… Even though it is pretty dark." I put a finger to my mouth and looked out the sliding glass door.

"The moon is out. It will guide us!" Zoro threw the trunks at me. "Now come on, or you rather go skinny dipping?" He said with a smirk. I felt my face heat up.

"I don't care…" I turned away with a blush.

"Okay then! Skinny dipping it is!" He smiled proudly, as if he won something. "Hurry now." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and left the room.

"Sheesh… someone is happy…" I mumbled jokingly; with a smile. I got up and soon went outside to see Zoro proceeding to take off his boxers. I blushed at this. He continued and walked into the ocean water. When waist deep he turned to me, which I was taking off my shirt.

"Hurry up! The water feels great!" I took off my shorts and threw them on the pile of clothes. "Nice boxers…" I didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking.

"Shut up!" I growled at him. I took off my teddy bear boxers and threw them in the pile as well. I walked down to the water my foot touched it and I flinched away. "It feels great my ass! It's freezing!"

"No it isn't!" He came up to me and grab me pulling me close to him. "It feels great…" He whispered along my neck. Making my body heat up by his breath and his body. He picked me up and I grabbed around him. He laughed. "I ain't going to drop you!"

"Bull shit you ain't!" I knew he would drop me into the water, 'its faster to get use to it', he says. Who made him so wise?!

"Pfft… hold your breath then." Zoro smirked devilishly.

"Told yo--bffurble!" He dunked under water and since I was still attached I went with him. The water was actually warm, must be just when you first touch it. I shrugged my shoulders mentally. Zoro stood up.

"See it is not that cold…" He pouted at me. I giggled and kissed his nose.

"You know you love me!" I chirped, he laughed. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck.

"I know that I love you…" He spoke in a whisper in the silent night.

We swam and splashed around. Well I did most of the splashing he kept attacking me from under the water and dunking me. Which I gave him a pout each time, which he gave me a kiss each time I did so.

"You know I have a big advantage here…" Zoro said while we took a break and I rested in his arms.

"How so?" I asked, steadying myself with my arms around his neck. I looked at him and his smirking face.

"Like this." He bent his head down and started nipping at my neck. His hands started to wonder down.

"Nghha! Z-zoro! Wer-were in the o-ocean." I felt him smirk, then he chuckled.

"Wanna take this inside, eh?" I nodded, not knowing what I really was getting myself into.

He picked me up and I clinged to him. He walked to the beach house, deciding we will get our clothes in the morning, since they weren't going to go anywhere. Quickly we made it into the house and he laid me on the bed then started to make out with me instantly. His tongue roamed into my mouth and I let him, my tongue just played with his. His hands roamed down my body, touching my growing erection. I moaned when his hand grabbed it and his finger rubbed the head. He started kissing my neck, producing to make more hickeys. I didn't hold back my moans, didn't try to keep the noise hidden. I let it out and he seemed to like it.

He proceeded to rub at my erection and soon kissed his way down. His mouth was nibbling on my shaft and I was whimpering at the need. He licked me up and down before taking me in his mouth slowly. My fingers dug into the sheets as I moaned out. My toes curled and uncurled, only to curl back up again. I was already getting out of breath as he bobbed up and down on my cock. He deep throated and began to hum hard.

My breath hitched and my back arched as I said, "I-I'm cu-cu-ah!" I came and some escaped his mouth and got on his hands and some on the corners of his lips. He licked his hands and the corner of his lips as he soon had his lips onto mine. I tasted myself and he deepened the kiss as he pressed against me harder and I kissed back with much passion. We were so messy at kissing that saliva was rolling down my face as it slipped past our lips. He pulled back and started to nibble my neck as he stuck two fingers in my mouth. I sucked on them and played with them with my tongue. He pulled them away and saliva trailed down my chin as he lowered them. As soon as he lowered them he started kissing me again. The first digit was added and I moaned deeply into our kiss and he slid his tongue past and dominated. His tongue played with mine and tickled my gums. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He added the second one and I groaned at the uncomforting pain that soon turned to pleasure as he began to scissor me for something much bigger. He pulled back his lips and I trailed up and he held my shoulder down with his hand.

He did a goofy smirk and whispered, "Patience." I panted deeply as I groaned at the missing digits. He pulled away and my hands fell beside my head. He shifted and lifted my legs and his hands set on the bottom of my thighs. He set in place and I could feel his bulging cock at my entrance. He slowly slid in and I groaned at the pain. He stopped to let me adjust. I whimpered at his size. He leaned down and began to kiss my chest and play with my nipples. I moaned at his playfulness and gripped the sheets. I moaned out in pleasure and he took it as a go. He slid more into me and I forcibly made myself moan, I wanted more no matter the pain. He stopped and I grabbed his shoulders.

"M-more,-hah-, pl-hah-please." I panted deeply as I looked at him with lust filled eyes. He questioned this and I thrusted down on him. I groaned in pain as my nails dug into his shoulders, my back arched, head flung back, and I gasped out a new pleasurable moan mixed with a groan.

He moaned out and began to pant harder and ended up stuttering out, "L-luffy." I groaned as he moved and I dug my nails deeper and he moaned again. I shuddered at his moan and how it turned me on. He waited and I started getting impatient. I moved my hands to wrap them around his upper body and my hands on his shoulder blades.

"M-move,-hah-, Z-zoro!" I told him and he grabbed my hips to pull back and thrust deep. I let a deep throated moan leave my vocals and my back arched and my nails clawed. He moaned at the pain and I got even more turned on. "Har-hah-der." I said and he pulled out to thrust harder and I moaned loudly and I felt him shudder above me. I clawed each time he thrusted. Then he hit it. "A-ah!! Th-there! A-hah-gain!" He hit the same spot over and over again. I was losing it and I felt my cock bulge again. He grabbed my neglected member and started to pump with the rhythm. I was already with his rhythm, but stopped when he grabbed me. He thrusted harder and faster as I moaned and pleaded for more. He gave me what I wanted and went as hard and fast as he could go. Then it was my climax. "Z-zoro, -hah-, I'm go-gon-hah- come!" I said and he thrusted into me hard and powerful. I came into his hand and on our chests. He thrusted and I felt him come into me. He had shouted my name as I shouted his. I laid there, feeling dead and he was laying next to me. I smirked and got up on my elbow to look down at him.

"Wanna go again?" I asked and he laughed with a smirk at the end.

"You know it." He attacked me again and started to make out like last time.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"No~! I'm tired!" I stuffed my head into the pillow and held onto it.

"Come on, Luffy. It's already noon!" My _husband,_ Zoro, told me as he pulled at the pillow. 'I am laying in bed with the blanket covering me from my waist down. After last night, I don't really think I can move around. Like walking around and I'm super tired! Geez that super reminded me of Franky…' With rage I threw the pillow up at him with a glare.

"Well if you weren't so rough last night then I wouldn't be tired!" I shouted at him with rage in my eyes. He merely smirked and crossed his arms.

"Mh hm. So it's my fault? Who was the one that asked for it to be harder, huh? Who also wanted to go another round? Hmm?" He asked and I blushed, then stuffed my head in the mattress; since I threw the pillow at him.

"Shf uf!" (Shut up) I shouted and tried to fall back asleep.

"Come on, Luffy!" He nudged me harshly, but I stayed still. "You leave me no choice." He said with a sigh. I didn't get what he meant until-

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" He picked me up, bridal style and started to carry me somewhere! He carried me into the living room! And just sat me on the couch!

"Now stay here as I go get you some lunch." He kissed my forehead and I glared. He smiled and walked to the kitchen.

-- -- -- --

"No~! I'm winning!" I shouted as I pushed the controller out of his hand.

"Oi! That's cheating!" He yelled and tried to keep the controller in his hand. I giggled and destroyed his battle ship.

"Woohoo~! I win!!! I win! I win!" I bounced myself up and down on the couch cushion, but was soon tackled to the ground.

"Well I win this game!" He said and I struggled to flip us. I pouted with arms crossed. He laughed and kissed the tip of my nose.

"No fair~! Zoro more stronger than me!" I told him and he bellowed with laughter and grinned at me.

"So you are admitting defeat? And that I am stronger than you?" I nodded and he got up with a grin. I smirked and tackled him down on the ground.

"Ha ha!" I let out a little laugh. He merely grinned and flipped us. I whined, "No fair~!"

"I'm stronger!" He said and chuckled at my pout. He lowered his head and started nibbling on my collar bone. I giggled and squirmed underneath him.

"Zoro~!" I whined and he lifted his head to look at me. "I'm hungry~!" I continued and sweat fell from his brow.

"You're always hungry, what's new?" I pouted and he laughed. "Okay, okay. Nice to meet you hungry! I'm Zoro! Have you seen Luffy?" I giggled and hugged him.

"I am Luffy, silly!" I chirped and he chuckled.

"Alright, let's get you some food then." I cheered and he got up to throw me over his shoulder.

"Oi~! Put me down! Put me down~!" I whined and he chuckled.

"Nope!" He smacked my ass and I did a high pitched yelp. He laughed and I pouted.

"Not funny!" I shouted.

"Yes it is! It's hilarious!" He laughed out and I got an idea. I smacked his ass and he jumped with a girlish yelp. I busted out laughing and I could tell he was blushing like crazy.

"Now _that_ is hilarious!" He set me down in a chair and proceeded to make my food with a pout.

-- -- -- --

After our honeymoon was over we came home to a giant dinner waiting for us. There was everything, all our (me and Zoro's) favorites. Steak, mashed potatoes, grilled chicken, sushi, noodles, egg rolls, corn, green beans, etc. lets just say it was just a lot of food. They even had deserts! We had a feast that night, laughing, talking, messing around; we had a blast. After dinner we all had fun dancing around as Brooke played the music. There was funny music, hyper music, and some slow music. Nami took pictures of me and Zoro's every little moment we had. He got mad and yelled at her calling her a witch or a bitch. I would whine and we would have another little moment before it was _again_ ruined. Everyone died down and we soon left for bed. Shanks had to carry Ace as he just fell asleep. Usopp woke up Chopper, who fell asleep on the couch ten minutes before everyone headed for bed. I went into my bedroom and plopped down on the bed and Zoro plopped on me.

I giggled and then whined, "Nya~! Zoro~! You're heavy!! G-get off~!" He sat up on my butt and crossed his arms and was probably looking at me sternly.

"Are you calling me fat?" He asked and I giggled.

"Yup~!" I said in my sarcastic chirp.

"That hurts." He dramatically said as he got off of me and turned to pout. I giggled and got up to wrap my arms around him.

"Just kidding!" I said as I hugged him tight. "Zoro is perfect!" He blushed and looked to me.

"Your just saying that." I giggled and pecked his lips.

"Nope!" I chirped and let go to crawl into the sheets. "Bed time~!" I said in a joyful way.

"Yup!" Zoro said and climbed in after me. The light went out as I felt him move to turn the lamp off before he wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled against his chest. "Goodnight, buddy." He whispered and I yawned.

"Goodnight, Zowo." My grammar slurred as I fell asleep. What a great week it has been.

**x-x**

"_Just hanging by a moment (here with you),_

_Hanging by a moment (here with you),_

_Hanging by a moment (here with you),_

_Hanging by a moment here with you."_

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**To be continued...**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**

* * *

**

**Kira: Awwww...**

**Robin: What is it, Writer-san?**

**Kira: i have to pick a different song now... hmmm, it has to be a sad song though.**

**Robin: Why?**

**Kira: For up coming chappie's... that's all i am saying! XD**

**Nami: -grins- i can't wait...**

**Kira: -whispers to Robin- i swear she can read my perverted mind sometimes...**

**Robin: Maybe, Writer-san.**

**Kira: Well R&R! I worked hard on this! Until next time! Ja ne!**


	6. Bad Day For Dog People

**Kira: I had got a couple songs and thank you, but i decided this one!**

**Usopp: What is it?**

**Kira: Hold on! Anyways, i'm telling the song! First! Enjoy the chappie!  
**

* * *

**Protect Me**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**(Sequel to Guard Me)**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 6: Bad Day For Dog People**

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy,_

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand._

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around,_

_I see what's going down."_

**x-x**

It's been a month since our honeymoon. Nothing exciting has happen and the fact that Zoro is gone on leave to tournaments for his kendo class doesn't help. He won't be back until the day after tomorrow. I had to work, so I couldn't go, but Brooke went and he is recording the matches. Also, it sucks because I haven't '_done it' _since Zoro left. I sighed and slouched. Then straightened up to reach into my front pocket and pull out my phone. Around seven thirty. Meaning I have to get ready for work. I was going to go in early today. I was supposed to help with the sets up. Meaning I have fifteen minutes to get ready. I have to be there a little before eight. The club opens at nine, but it takes a lot of work to get everything done. And since Bell isn't going to be here for the next few days, vacation, I have to help out. Which doesn't bother me. I put my phone back in my pocket and went to get ready.

I threw the bag over my shoulder when I was finished with my usual routine. I stretched slightly and went to my dresser and opened the small, top drawer. I opened it making a rolling metal sound. I reached in, but paused. I moved my hand from my gaze. 'They aren't there?! Where did I put them?' I chewed on my index finger raptly. 'I swear I always put them in this drawer!' I waved my hand at the drawer, acting as if I was talking to someone else and they could hear my thoughts. 'Maybe I left them down stairs?' I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. 'Yeah, that's it… their down stairs.' I closed the empty drawer and caressed my way to the front door.

"Now, I swear they would be down here by the door and by my shoes!" I shouted at myself. I was displeased with the fact my car keys were missing. I glanced at the wall clock. I still had time, about five to eight minutes to find them.

"What ya looking for, Lu?" Ace was fixing his shirt and finishing to button it. He had to work the night shift.

"My car keys!" I slumped onto the floor on my butt and proceed to put my flip-flops on since I was down here.

"Oh! I saw them on the kitchen counter, here!" He threw me my keys with a smiley face key chain attached. "I thought you would be looking for them! So, I grabbed them for ya!" He grinned at me.

"Thanks, Nii-chan!" I gave him a quick hug. "I see you la-- tomorrow!" I grinned and he laughed at my little joke.

"Aye! I see ya tomorrow! Same time. Same place!" He grinned and joked back at me. I giggled at that and we both walked out together to our cars.

I got into my car and leisured myself for a second then started my car. Making it hum in the silent night. Ace was already gone and probably almost to the station. I flipped my radio down so it wasn't blasting me ears. The radio was just finishing a song.

"_**Woohoo! This is Johnny and Osaka with your top songs from now and way back when. On 45.7 The Wanted." **_This was my favorite station to listen too. Johnny and Osaka were so funny. I turned it up a bit and steadily drove out of the driveway. _**"Today we give you the daily fortune, as usual!"**_ Johnny sounded ecstatic. Osaka cuts in next. _**"If you are Year of the Dog, this is a bad night for you!"**_ I turned it up a bit louder. I was Year of the Dog and I wanted to know what precautions to take for the night. Last time I listened they were right and I have always listened to their fortune telling since then. _**"An enemy or old angry friend will be paying an unwelcoming visit with you tonight. Things could turn out tragic. Be careful, Dog people! As for Year of the Rooster---" **_

I was now parked in the back parking lot. I was wondering if there was anyone who was my enemy that would come surprise me out of nowhere. I stared off into space for a bit and then shook my head. I will just have to be more careful of my actions tonight. I silenced my car and got out; locking it like usual. I entered and began to help out.

-- -- -- -- -- Changing Room

"Thanks for helping out today, Spade-baby!" Franky was on the other side of the curtain rambling. "I appreciate it! But, sure enough when Bells gets back you don't have to come in early anymore!" I felt the pride crying coming, and sure enough it did. "I'll miss ya coming in early, Spade-baby!" I only rolled my eyes and sighed. I put my red rose clip in my hair. I opened the curtain and he was shielding his eyes with his arm.

"How I look?" I asked and twirled swiftly. He bounced back.

"Wonderful, Spade-baby!" He patted me lightly on the head, not wanting to make my hair any more messier than it was. "Oh yeah, someone requested you! You got to get ya booty moving!" He grinned.

"Alright, I am going, Franky-sama." He did another pride cry and rambled about how I didn't have to add 'sama' at the end. I continued when his blabbering stopped. "What room again?" I asked patiently. He bounced back once again.

"He's at room six, got it?" I nodded. "Go get'em." He smacked me on my ass and I gave him a playful glare. He only laughed and I did as well.

I walked on out of the room. I turned down the hallway and walked down it, passing some rooms. I made it at the intersection of the hall. I turned left, only one door to pass and I would be there. I walked passed a guy who whistled at me. I only ignored him. I stopped in front of room six and turned the knob. I heard a whistle down the hall and I glared at them as I entered the room I closed the door, while facing it. I was going to turn to my client, but two familiar arms wrapped around me. My body froze.

"Hello Luffy-kun." The voice purred. "It's been a long time." My eyes were shot open and my hands trembled against the door. My breath was becoming shaky and my heart was racing.

"L-Lucci?" I gasped out through dry lips after I gulped a lump in my throat.

"You remember? I feel honored." He licked my neck slowly, sending shivers down my spine. My hands clenched and relaxed, slowly.

"What… w-what are you d-doing here?" I stuttered out through my quivering breathing.

"Hmm…" His hands started to roam into my kimono.

"No…" I moved my hands away from the door and grabbed his hands. "If you want that, ask for another host." I said bravely.

"But…" His breath lingered along my ear. "Your cuter…" The purring was humming against my neck as his throat was laying against it.

I heard a soft _click_ and realized that he had locked the door. I quickly went for it, but was thrown across the room and landed softly and safely on sea blue sheets of a bed. My lost breaths were catching up with me. _Slowly_. I quickly moved and got up on my knees and was thinking about sprinting to the door when we was on one side of the bed. Only the plan had a flaw. I was quickly pinned down on my back and couldn't move. I moved around to try and break free. I had resisted the urge to punch him. We don't punch our clients, but Lucci was about to be an acceptation.

"Where you think your going, hmm?" He glared down at me. The icy cold stare had me looking away from him. It was the look that made me weak and scared to death. I shouldn't have turned my head though. I felt his tongue linger on my neck. My breath hitched at this action and I squeezed my eyes shut. 'This is not happening! Please tell me this isn't happening!' I screamed in my head. I felt my neck become sore. His teeth were sunk into my neck. I yelped at the pain and he let go to lick at it. I shuddered at the feeling and was squirming.

"G-get off! Get off of me!" I shouted. I really hated that the room walls and door were sound proof. I thrusted my body as I tried to get loose. My breath hitched when his knee set on my manhood. I bit my lip and kept the moan in as his knee started to nudge it.

"Feels good?" He asked with a purr and I shook my head. 'I am not giving in! No fucking possible way am I going to give in!' He used one hand to hold my wrists as I kept struggling. He tugged at his tie and pulled it off. He soon started tying my wrist together. I wailed my body like wild. He got frustrated and grabbed my cock. A moan left my mouth and I couldn't hold it in very well. Mainly it was from the surprise. My wrist had finally tied together as it was tied to the headboard. I pulled at it and tried to get free. I shuddered at his hands roaming into my kimono and opening it up.

"Stop! Just s-stop!" I shouted as I pulled my knees to my chest. He looked at me with a smirk. I squeezed my eyes shut and just stayed curled up.

"Not a chance, Four." I flinched at the old jail name. It brought back too many painful memories. He grabbed my ankles and spread my legs as I soon thrusted them at him. One foot missed as the other squared him in the jaw. He grunted and bit my leg. I yelped as I wasn't use to the sharp fangs he had. His other hand grabbed my cock and I gasped.

"G-get off, y-you damn pervert!" I shouted and tried to kick as he grabbed my foot. His teeth were still in my leg and I started moving it. He got frustrated and grabbed that leg, letting go of my manhood.

"Hmm…" He looked around the room looking or something like that.

He grinned as he got up and my legs were free. He went to part of the room where curtains were propped open for just a classic romantic look. I struggled to get out of his tie that he tied me up with. I yanked to get free and I grunted each time it got tighter. I started to whimper as the tie got too tight and it was going into my wrist. My ankle was grabbed and I looked down to see him grab it and pull it down. Cloth went around my ankle and tied on as it was yanked more. I tried to kick him but he avoided the kick and then moved. He went to the other side of the bed and I tried to kick him with the same foot. He easily grabbed it and there was more cloth. I tried to use my other foot, but it was stuck. I looked to see it tied to the end bed post. I looked to see he had tied the other. I tried to get them loose by pulling my leg towards me, but that only tightened the cloth. I whimper at the pressure.

"Hurts?" Lucci's hand caressed my face and I moved away from the hand. He grinned and was on top of me again. One hand grabbed my manhood again as the other started to wonder up my chest. I whimpered at the pressure on my wrist and ankles, I was growling as he roamed my body. I felt him tug at my briefs before he ripped them. "That's better." He stated my eyes went wide.

"L-let me go!" I wiggled around and my feet were on the bed. It was loose enough where I could bend my knees, but not far. I felt something enter my ass and it was not a finger!

"Now… hmmm, let's turn it on." He said and all of a sudden vibrations went through my body. A deep throated moan left my mouth as my back arched and head flew back with eyes squeezed shut. "Awww, perfect." He purred as his hands began pinching my nipples. I bit my bottom lip, trying to keep the moans in, but they came out anyways as the vibration felt too good! "I see your wounds have healed quite nicely… how long has it been? Hmm? A year? A year and a half?" He asked as another moan left my mouth. I felt his tongue start to swirl around my puckered nipple. "I think it's been a year and a half… I heard you got married to the little guard friend of yours, correct?" My breath was rigid as I tried to ignore the pleasurable vibrations go through my body. I refused to answer his questions. He grunted before biting my nipple. I yelped at the pain, making me pull at my tied up limbs. I whimpered at the pain and tears pecked my eyes.

"S-stop! Hah, stop!" I whimpered and pleaded as his hands were gripping my sides. Nails were digging into my skin as he was enjoying the fact that tears began to flow out of my eyes. My hands balled into fists as I wanted to be somewhere else. Wanted to be home with Zoro. As my thoughts were astray I was suddenly met with excruciating pain. It was painful that I thought I was ripped in half. He grunted as I was full-fledge tears from him thrusting into me. He and that stupid vibrating thing were in me. It was too painful to bare. My toes curled painfully as I yanked at my tied up limbs. I wanted to kick him off of me. I wanted him to go away! I felt him bite my neck as I shuddered at the feeling and the vibrations still going through my body. I had my eyes squeezed shut as my head was tossed to the side, looking away. The pain… it wouldn't go away. It was still there. I felt him shift and he slammed back into me. I shouted in pain as I couldn't stand it. I was being pried open!

I couldn't hear anything from then on. All I could remember was being thrusted into and being pried even more open. I remember me screaming in pain. He was clawing at my sides and biting into my flesh on my body. The toy had been long forgotten and it was just him. I also remember the fact that he pumped me as well. That's when I blacked out. I fell into a dark and deep abyss.

-- -- --

"e okay?! Please tell me he is okay?! Spade-baby! Hang in there!" I groaned in pain as I tossed my head to the side were the voice came from. "Spade-baby?!" I recognized the voice as my boss. That meant he found me. I opened my eyes and looked up to see him, my boss.

"F-Franky-sama?" I whispered in a croaked voice. He began to cry and was on his knees beside me.

"No don't speak! Spade-baby! I'm so sorry for not realizing it sooner who requested you! I'm sorry, Spade-baby!" He had his head stuffed into the infirmary bed I was in. I set my hand on his blue hair and ruffled it gently.

"It's alright, Franky-sama. I forgive you. You didn't know, so its okay." He looked at me with a sad expression I had never seen before.

"It is my fault! I'm suppose to take care of each and every one of you! And I couldn't even take care of my star darling! I'm sorry, Spade-baby!" He was crying again and sweat dropped from my brow.

There was no way I was going to convince him otherwise. I looked around to see I was in the club's infirmary. Yeah, we have an infirmary. You'd be surprised how many times one of our hosts comes in here. I looked to see a doctor standing above me, writing down things. He looked at me and stuck a thermometer into my mouth. I laid there and relaxed, trying to close my eyes. When I did his face was there. I opened my eyes quickly and was slightly panting. The thermometer was removed from my mouth. He lightly shook his head and wrote down something. He looked at me, examined me before writing more things down. I looked to Franky as he was talking to one of the hosts. He walked back over to us.

"Is he okay?" Was the first thing out of his mouth as he was staring at the doctor.

"Yes, he just needs to take it easy. Maybe give him a vacation for a week or so. And I would not doubt that he will have trauma from here on out. Besides that, he's okay. The bleeding had stopped and I bandaged up his wrists, ankles, and the rest of his body were he needed most from the wounds. So I think I would require is bed rest at home." I was laying there listening. I had to do vacation time again? But I loved work! I began to sit up, but soon yelped in pain as I laid back down and cringed in pain.

"Spade-baby!" Franky shouted and I was groaning in pain. It was still painful to move. I felt my hand being grabbed and I flinched away from it. I looked at Franky as he had a sad expression. "Do you need me to drive you home tonight?" I gulped a lump as I stiffly nodded with my eyes wide, but soon relaxed them to half-lidded. I sat up, slowly, and scooted my feet onto the floor and saw I had a pair of boxers on. I lifted myself and groaned at the pain. I felt a hand lay on my shoulder and stiffened under the touch as I looked to see it was Franky. A robe was set on my shoulders as he helped me into it. I tied it and he helped me walk to his car. I sat in his passenger seat as he got in the driver seat. "Alright… lets get you home." He stated as he turned the car on a sped the rest the way to my house. I was in a daze as I watched the colors flood by. Soon they slowed and then they were still. I heard a car door open and shut, soon my side was open and a big hand was set out to me. I took Franky's hand and he helped me to the door. He rang the door bell and the door opened.

"Luffy! What happened?" It was Nami and she ended up grabbing my hands as she helped me in and onto the couch. I sat down and yelped at the slight pain. "Oh, you poor thing! What happened to you?" I looked away, ashamed to tell. Ashamed that I couldn't stop him from doing _that_ to my body. I was ashamed period! I heard talking as I looked to see Franky talking to her. She gasped out and had her hands on her mouth. She looked like she was about to cry. Soon she was by my side. Her expression showed sadness and worry as she helped me up. "Let's get you to bed. Franky can you bring some water up?" I guess he nodded to her as I heard footsteps leave the area. She helped me up the stairs and to my room. I climbed into my bed only to groan in pain as I just fell on my side and laid there. I removed the robe and tossed it as I was in the blankets. The nice warm and safe blankets.

"I'm setting the water on your nightstand." I hummed to Franky as I heard the light being flicked off and the door being closed. I laid in silence as I soon began to cry.

"I want Zoro…" I whispered as I soon cried myself to sleep.

**x-x**

"_Cover up with make up in the mirror,_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again,_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you."_

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**To be continued...**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**

* * *

**

**Kira: Can anyone guess the song? I'm pretty sure you can! Whoever can guess it first i will do a one-shot of any pairing they choose! But you have to be the first to guess the song! And please send it as a comment so i know who first!**

**Usopp: You are making them do that? You know that is a popular song?**

**Kira: Yeah? So...?**

**Usopp: -sigh- you are just adding more work on yourself.**

**Kira: Oi! I am trying to let my viewer's know i love them! And this is a simple thing... I might start asking questions and anyone that can get them right i will type a one-shot. That seems brilliant! I love the idea! Anyways! Guess the song for this! I'll be waiting!**

**Robin: Until next time, Viewer-san.**

**Kira: Where were you?!!**

**Robin: I have been sitting here the whole time, Writer-san.**

**Kira: ... really?! Huh... okay then. Je ne~!**


	7. I Hope You Can

**Protect Me**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**(Sequel to Guard Me)**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 7: I Hope You Can**

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end._

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found."_

**x-x**

_The ground was slightly shaking as I stood on a rocky path. Kids were playing in the distance somewhere as the laughing and screams of fun was heard. Though the playground had lost its colors and the kids went silent as they all just stood there looking the opposite way as me. After just a second they disappeared and was nowhere to be seen. Trees and plants lost their color and soon disappeared as well as the playground. I backed away from the disappearing scenes as I was afraid to be next. I looked to the ground to see the discoloration had nabbed my foot and my yellow sandal turned a dark shade of gray as my skin turned gray. I looked forward to see the ground crumbling away. Fear spiked up as I turned to run. I ran as fast as my legs let me go. Soon I fell through the ground and a splash was made as I began to drown._

_Water entered my not open mouth. My lungs were filled with water as my hands reached up to escape. No air reached my windpipe as I tried to swim to the surface. No bubbles left my mouth as I couldn't cough the water away. My vision blurred as the sun glistening onto the watery sea that was drowning me. My shirt collar was grabbed as I was pulled out of the water and I coughed up all the water._

_I heard voices as I was lying on a ground trying to sleep away my exhaustion. Though that was not going to happen. My hands were grabbed and pulled behind my back as something entangled into my hair and yanked my head back. I yelped out in surprise as I looked at the culprit. My breathing stopped as I looked at the wretched man that has taunted me for the rest of my life._

"_Hello, Four. It has been awhile." A smirk was forming on his features as I was soon strapped on a bed. I yanked and pulled at the restraints with no luck of getting free. My body was being touched and being moved against my will. I felt excruciating pain go through me as my nightmare was beginning with being raped by the same man that had tortured me back at the prison. Claws ripped through my flesh as I screamed out in pain. Tears fled from my eyes as I couldn't bear it anymore. It was just too painful! I wanted to die! No, I wanna die now! I can't handle it! The pain, the suffering, the torture! I want it gone! I want it to go away! Just make it go away…!_

"LUFFY!" I sat up with sweat and tears pouring down my face and body as I panted with a hand gripping my shirt above my heart. I gasped in breaths before I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I flinched away and backed away from the touch. I looked to the person and noticed who it was. "Luffy…" Sad green eyes dug into my eyes as I was controlling my breathing again.

I swallowed hard with my dry mouth before speaking with a hoarse voice, "Z-Zoro?" It was him. He was home! My lips began to quiver as I began to cry again. "Zoro!" I jumped into his waiting arms as he held me tight. I sobbed out as I buried my face into his chest. My arms wrapped around him and my fingers dug into his shirt and gripped it for dear life. "Z-z-zoro." I stuttered out as I couldn't be any happier that he was home. His hand began rubbing my back and he held me tightly to him.

"Shhhh, buddy. It's okay, I'm here now. Shhh, its alright just calm down." He started to calm me with his little chants and his hand rubbing my back. My sobbing tuned down to hiccupping every now and then. "First thing I wanna say is that I don't want you to pressure yourself into telling me what happen. Second, you are not going to work for awhile." I had stiffen at the memory and forced a nod that I understood. "Now, we need to get you a bath. We are going to take one together and I am not leaving your side for a second, okay?" I pulled away as he told me this and I nodded to him. A smile appeared on his features as his forehead rested against mine and his arms lazily rested around the lower part of my hips, not hitting my wounds. "I love you, Luffy." My heart skipped a beat when I heard those words and his lips lingering against mine.

A smile tugged on my lips as I let them lingering some more with his. "I love you, too, Zoro." I whispered as I felt him press his lips against mine.

We released after a few seconds and he lifted me in his arms as we headed for the bathroom. I whined a little as my wounds hurt. My arms lazily laid around his neck as I snuggled my head against his neck. I took in his smell. How it smelled so good. I missed it so much while he was gone.

We reached the bathroom and he sat me by the sink on the counter. I watched as he walked over to the closet and pulled out two towels and two washcloths as he tossed those into the tub. He set the towels on the toilet seat, that was already down, and headed for the tub. He grabbed the nozzle and turned the hot on some before feeling the water. His hand lingered under the sprayed before he pulled away and reached for the plug. He set it in and stood up with the soap bottle. He opened it and lifted it into the air as he started squirting it into the water. At least half of the bottle was emptied before he closed it and tossed it to the side to an unknown corner. He waited for what seemed like ever and turned the water off as I saw the big tub filled with water and bubbles appearing over the side. He, then, turned to me with a calm smile he wore when he was either worried about me or just in a good mood. It could be both.

"Ready?" Zoro asked me as I looked to him. I stiffly nodded before he came over to me. He helped me undress and I could see his eyes wondering my skin as you could see my torso. I let the cloth drop and I looked up to him and he peered down at me with worried eyes, but they carried safety in them. He then removed the bandages and had to hold back a wince as my wounds were black and purple with red lingering around. "Alright… let's get in." He told me and walked with me to the tub as I was still in pain from last night. I carefully stepped in and lightly moaned at the feeling. It felt really good. I sped up my speed and stepped in to try and sit without hurting so badly. Zoro got in the tub in front of me and helped me to sit in his lap. I hissed at the pain as I relaxed against his bare chest. "There we go…" he whispered as he had his head sitting on top of my head.

My chin was at water level and I lightly blew at the bubbles. I lifted my hands and picked up the bubbles and soon blew them out of my hand. I giggled lightly and did it again. Before I knew it water was dumped over my head and I panicked. I was drowning again?! I flailed and shot my head back as I hit something.

"Woah, Luffy. What's wrong?" I panted lightly as I looked up at Zoro. I was still in the tub with him. That was good. That meant that _he _wouldn't pull me out and…

I shuddered at the nightmare I remembered and looked to Zoro to say, "M'betsuni**(1)**." I shook my head and relaxed against him. I could feel his eyes on me as he was worried. His arms wrapped around my body as he leaned forward and his head was by mine. His breathing was calm… and collected.

"M'kay, but if its something I need know… let me hear it." He whispered on my neck with wet lips.

"Okay, Zoro." I whispered back and grabbed his hands with mine and entwined my fingers with his. He was the best, always cared about what I felt. Always knew that the subject needed to be changed or saved for later. He was the best husband anyone would want to have.

-- -- -- --

"You have work tomorrow, don't you?" I asked and gazed at Zoro as he was on our computer in our room. He clicked and tapped on the keys a few times before turning to me with a creak in the swirly chair.

"I do, but I am not leaving your side, so I might have to take a few days off. I need to protect you." He mumbled under his breath and I got off the bed to walk over to him slowly.

"No, it's okay. You can go. I'm sure someone will be home to protect me, plus those kids will be upset that your wife is making you stay home." I told him with a light smile and he looked at me before chuckling. He stood up and latched me into a soft, gentle hug. His cheek grazed mine as his breathing was in my ear as he was calm. He held me like I would shatter if he gripped any harder.

"I know… but I don't want to leave your side." He whispered out and his voice seemed strained. "I left and you got hurt…" He was shaking lightly and I held onto him more tightly as he was trying to keep in a cry.

"No… it's not your fault. It's no one's fault. Anyways, your tournaments are coming up. I don't wanna keep that away from the kids. I know you guys have been antsy about it since you first heard of it. I even told them I would come watch." I told him and he slowly pulled back to look at me in the face.

His calm and collected face had been shattered as his eyes seemed upset and his sadness showed. I brought my hands up and cupped his face. I smiled sweetly up at him and brought him down to lean my forehead against his.

"I don't want you to miss this opportunity. You and all of them have been waiting for this tournament. It's State, right?" I looked at him and pulled away in the process. He nodded to me and I pulled him down to kiss his lips lightly. "That's why you shouldn't miss it." I told him on his lips as I looked into his sea-foam eyes that fluttered and switched to some happiness in them.

"You're right, but what about you, Luffy?" He asked me and I blinked confusingly at him. I pulled back and stubbornly put my hands on my hips.

"Well of course I am going!" I told him and he grinned as I smiled big at him. He pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Thank you, Luffy." He whispered out and held me close to him. I held him back and stuffed my face into the crook of his neck. I took in his scent and he smelt like Kiwi and a little bit of Strawberries.

"Anytime…" I whispered back and grasped onto his shirt as I wanted him so close that I couldn't fill in any more space.

_Let your light shine through me,_

_Take this hate I can't release,_

_Help me make the blind see,_

_Misery loves it's company._

"It's Ace!" I shouted up and let go to retrieve my phone.

_When I drea-_

I clicked accept and put it to my ear. "Nii-chan?" I asked and I heard a grunt, unlike his.

"Is this a family member of Portages Ace?" The voice sounded like Smoker.

"You know me, Smoker." I told him and he grunted again.

"Ace was sent to the hospital." My world stopped and I froze into place.

"W-what…? He…? What h-happened?" I asked with a shaking voice as I didn't want to believe this.

"His mission was to track someone down and it seems like he was spotted and… well, he was… he got shot." My breathing stopped and I had to hold in a cry. "I think you should come see him, he has been asking if you are okay… After hearing what happened. He's at Grand Line Hospital."

"I-I'll be there." I stuttered out.

"Okay, bye." As soon as he hung up I was shaking and I fell to my knees and started crying.

"Luffy! What's wrong?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to him with a face that could change anyone's happy mood to sadness. He flinched lightly at my face and soon pulled me into a hug. I was sobbing out.

"Ace got shot!"

-- -- -- --

I stepped out of the car and peered at the big white building with interesting architecture of levels. It was Grand Line Hospital. This is where my brother was being kept at. I had gotten another call from Smoker saying that he was doing fine and they safely removed the bullet, now he is sleeping. Though he is, we can still go see him. I went through the doors and saw people sitting in a waiting room. I strolled to the desk and looked to the young woman.

"Can I help you, Sir?" She asked me and I looked to the hall before her.

"I need to know where Portages Ace's room is at." I told her and she flipped through her keys, typing in the name. I felt a hand in mine as I gazed to Zoro. He came with me to make sure I didn't do anything stupid, well so he said.

"Ah!" I looked to the woman as she then looked to me. "He is in Room 234." She told me and I nodded to her with a slight bow.

"Thank you." I told her and tugged Zoro along to go see my brother.

We walked down the hall and bowed lightly to people as it was sort of like a custom to do that in a hospital or other big places/businesses. We got into the elevator and pressed the second button, being the second floor. As I waited I had a hand gripping my husbands hand tightly. I couldn't believe this. The elevator reverberated with a ding and we exited to go down the hall and appeared before Room 234. I slowly opened the door and gazed in.

"Lu!" I blinked in surprise as I saw my brother fully awake and sitting up. Smoker had a hand on his shoulder and trying to push him down.

"Lay down, Ace. You just got bandaged and patched up, don't reopen it." He said roughly and Ace whined at him with a pout.

"Aw, Smokey! You are so worried about me!" He stated and Smoker's eyebrow twitched before he let go.

"Do what you want." He stated and turned away. I approached my brother and he grabbed my hand. I lightly tensed and worry showed in his eyes.

"Are you alright, Luffy?" He asked me and I smiled at him with as much power I could sum up.

"I'm okay, you should worry about yourself more, Nii-chan." I told him and I saw the tears pecking his eyes. He pulled me into a hug and I flinched at the contact, but didn't pull away.

"I can't believe I let this happen to you. I am suppose to protect you!" He stated up and I pulled back.

"You are fine, Nii-chan. I'm fine, really." I tried to assure him, but he held my hand and lingered his fingers over the bandages on my wrist.

"It's my fault… I should have seen this coming. That bastards not going to give up." He stated out and I stiffened as he said that. The worry started to built up and I was becoming scared. "Luffy? O-oi, it's okay!" I felt a hand on my shoulder that wasn't Ace's and flinched away while gripping my shoulders. Zoro looked at me with worry before pulling me into a hug. I started to shake.

"He's never going to stop…" I whispered out and started to break down. "He really isn't going to stop." I whispered out as I was starting to sob out. I was held in Zoro's arms as he tried to comfort me with a hand rubbing my back.

"We will protect you…" He told me and I gripped his shirt in desperation for his comfort.

"I hope you can protect me."

**x-x**

"_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect,_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence,_

_If you wait around forever you will surely drown,_

_I see what's going down."_

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**To be continued...?**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

* * *

**Kira: Yes, this will be continued, but i wanted to make another "sequel" to this one...**

**Robin: I suspected it coming**

**Usopp: Why?**

**Kira: Because!**

**Usopp:-sweatdrop- Right...**

**Kira: So look out for a sequel to this one! I know... why another sequel? I don't know either, but i felt like it. Makes me feel accomplished! -grins-**

**Robin: -giggles behind a hand-**

**Usopp: figures... -rolls eyes- You are falling behind...**

**Kira: I know~! -pouts and whines again- At least Robin-nee-chan can understand my pain!!! -hugs mentioned woman-**

**Robin: -pats Kira's head- Right, Writer-san. Please Review, Viewer-san!**

**Kira: Yeah! I also wannalet you know I posted a quiz thingy! Vote on that! Also, Ja ne~!**

**Robin: -waves before returnign to her book-**

**Usopp: Sayonara! -waving-**


End file.
